


Клюква II

by Klodwig



Series: Kingsman Vampire AU [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Harry Hart, Vampires, vampire gary unwin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: У Гарри новое легкое, пустая глазница и пустой дом.





	Клюква II

1.

Многие из рода Проклятых тратили время на то, чтобы понять природу Проклятия. Ни один из них не сомневался в том, что здесь определенно замешаны потусторонние силы, но должно же быть что-то еще? Многие умы задавались этим вопросом и своими действиями двигали медицину вперед, принося пользу человечеству, но при этом преследуя свои собственные цели.

Были гипотезы о вирусе. Были гипотезы о мутации. О чем-то еще. Почти все сходились на одном.

Многоликий со своей кровью передал Девяти нечто (допустим, вирус), что спровоцировало изменения в их организмах. Так как все они отличались между собой, сырая основа вампиризма, что в самом Многоликом существовала одновременно во всех проявлениях, в них проявилась частично. Одни черты стали ярче, другие почти исчезли. Клан Невест по сей день славился своим умением манипулировать сознанием как людей, так и вампиров. Клан Художников был почти неспособен к гипнозу.

Общими чертами было увеличение клыков, повышение физической силы и скорости реакции. У обращенного возрастала постоянная температура тела, кровь становилась гуще, сердце замедлялось до тридцати ударов в минуту. Оставалось загадкой, почему это не провоцировало кислородное голодание мозга, возможно, причина крылась в самом мозге, но изучить это было проблематично.  
Кроме всего прочего, организм приобретал невероятные способности к самовосстановлению. Вырастить новые зубы? Ногти? Регенерировать кожу за минуты? Ничего сложного.

Ничего невозможного.

«Вампиры, как слоны, — шутил Мерлин. — Не убил с одного удара — беги!»

Легкое организм вампира выращивал за трое полных суток практически из ничего.  
Это Гарри Харт проверил и убедился на себе.

***

Утро начиналось обычно.

Гарри добрался с проверкой в пятый из двенадцати донорских пунктов, которые снабжали желающих и могущих заплатить за это кровью в пакетах. Это было куда безопаснее, чем все другие методы добычи крови, как для доноров, так и для проклятых.

Желающих хватало хотя бы потому, что здесь за кровь платили — и немаленькие деньги. Конечно, в наличии были и зазывные плакаты «Спаси жизнь — сдай кровь!», но они больше носили иронический характер для тех, кто приходил эту самую кровь взять. В остальном рекламная кампания D.S была предельно прозрачной и сводилась к «Мы выбираем лучших доноров для частных больниц. Только и всего».

В приемной Гарри насчитал трех студенток, которые что-то обсуждали возбужденным полушепотом. По их спокойствию можно было сделать вывод, что они уже заключили договор и, видимо, исполняют его. Молодой человек на диване заметно нервничал.

Кивнув управляющей пунктом, Харт расположился за пустующим столом возле короткостриженой «невесты» и принялся разбирать бумаги, краем уха слушая, как она отчитывает кого-то по телефону.

— Да плевать мне! Он читал договор? Чем он его читал? Там черным по белому написано! Отдашь дозу кому-нибудь, а с ним мы прощаемся на веки вечные. Зачем я заказывала новые брошюры? Для вида?

Гарри подцепил упомянутую брошюру, оформленную в красных тонах, с маскотом в виде капли крови с глазами.

Первый её разворот красочно расписывал преимущества заключения контракта с D.S: польза от обновления крови, ежемесячная проверка на заболевания, финансовое поощрение. Все легально, никаких налогов для донора на дополнительный заработок. Всего одно условие: соблюдение всех условий.

Которые мелким почерком были написаны на втором развороте.

Всего-навсего не курить (в том числе кальян), не употреблять алкоголь крепостью более пяти процентов и любые виды наркотических веществ (любые-любые), питаться в фастфудах не чаще раза в неделю, не менее трех часов в день находиться на свежем воздухе и так далее, так далее, так далее. Оговаривалось множество моментов вплоть до количества часов сна, что, с одной стороны, запирало доноров в жесткие рамки, а с другой — позитивно влияло на их здоровье.

И вкус их крови, конечно же.

В анкете каждого, а на деле полноценном личном деле, было указано, чем нужно угощать пришедшего в положенное время донора — список разнился, в нем было множество вещей от красного вина до апельсинового сквоша, которые немного, совсем чуть-чуть добавляли привкус, оттенок к крови, заметный для искушенного потребителя.

D.S. финансировали многие кланы, но далеко не все — Бездомные и Бастарды этим не заморачивались, предпочитая охоту «на живца» или кровь попроще, которую исправно воровали из больниц.

Вся она — и больничная, и та, что продавалась по цене столетнего вина за пакет, — была жалкой пародией.

Гарри знал.

— Простите, — сказала «невеста». — Такое случается нечасто, но случается.  
— Что именно? — участливо осведомился Харт.  
— У одного из доноров в крови нашлись следы ЛСД. Вы пробовали кровь с ЛСД?  
— Нет, такой Йольской Жертвы у нас еще не было, — попытался скрасить напряжение в её голосе шуткой Гарри.  
— Ох, черт, простите, конечно же, нет. Мягко говоря, очень своеобразная вещь. Кому я продам кровь, которая на вкус как сюрстрёмминг?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Деньги очень многое решают, да, но всегда найдется дурак, который решит всех надуть. И каждый раз обман раскрывается — мы ввели обязательную дегустацию каждой порции два года назад — и обманщик остается без контракта, а на его место находится кто-то другой. И все по новой до следующего «самого умного».

Вампирша вздохнула.

— Ладно, в любом случае это лучше, чем подкупать врачей или химичить с отчетностью в донорском пункте.  
— Согласен. — Гарри перелистнул несколько страниц и взял ручку. — У вас в ближайшие дни еще кто-то будет здесь из других кланов?  
— Вчера был мистер Ковальски от Монахов. Завтра ожидаю кого-то из Художников.  
— Желаю вам успешного завершения бумажной волокиты, — улыбнулся Гарри, ставя подписи, подтверждающие, что все в порядке и клан Высокородных не имеет никаких претензий к тому, как ведутся дела.  
— Спасибо, мистер Харт. Если все будет так же, как сегодня, я буду очень счастлива, — она ответила ему не менее доброжелательной улыбкой. Улыбалась женщина очень профессионально — так, чтобы показать зубы и не показать клыков. — Храни вас Многоликий, мистер Харт.

Он выходил из здания совершенно спокойным. Не шевельнулось ничего, даже холодок не пробежался по спине. Интуиция, на которую Гарри обычно не жаловался, не била в набат. Он просто достал из кармана телефон, чтобы позвонить, когда все случилось.

Что-то заставило его дернуться, повернуться. Арбалетный болт, старый добрый арбалетный болт, выпущенный ему в сердце, вошел в грудь правее, круша кость. Неизвестное черное зелье, которым он был вымазан, обожгло подобно напалму и принялось разъедать ткани.

Второй вскользь мазнул по лицу, заставив зажать левую его половину.

За неполные две минуты в груди Гарри начала зиять дыра. Дышать стало сложнее в разы.

Против своей воли Гарри, повинуясь древнему, как сам вампиризм, инстинкту, провалился в торпор.

***

— Проснитесь и пойте, мистер Харт, проснитесь и пойте.

Гарри проморгался и понял, что ему мешает видеть как обычно странное пятно. Спустя секунд десять до него дошло, что пятно — его нос, который он не замечал по той причине, что мог видеть обоими глазами, а сейчас — только правым.

— Не трогай повязку, — сказал Мерлин уже нормальным тоном. — Тебя и так чудом спасли, не усугубляй.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. Ничего не болело, наоборот, дышалось даже… свободнее?

— У тебя новое легкое, поздравляю. У нас был выбор, куда пустить первоначальную регенерацию — на него или на глаз, и мы решили, что легкое тебе нужнее, ты не против?  
— Дай зеркало.  
— Может, не надо?  
— Дай зеркало.  
— Ладно. Но учти — сам виноват.

Гарри содрал с лица повязку. Шрамов не было, глазного яблока — тоже, только алела местами все еще обожженная плоть и едва начавший восстанавливаться нерв.

— Это надолго?  
— Не знаю. Месяц? Два? Три? Мы еще не встречали ничего подобного, эту дрянь практически невозможно нейтрализовать, — Мерлин скривился. — Тебя спасла первичная регенерация и то, что тебя подстрелили возле донорского пункта. Ты им теперь должен круглую сумму… ладно, шучу.  
— Где мой телефон?  
— У Рокси. Кроме рабочих звонков никаких не поступало.  
— А… а сколько я здесь, кстати?  
— Четыре дня.  
— Ко мне никто не приходил?  
— Нет, а…

Мерлин замер, поджав губы.

— Твой… твой… личная жизнь твоя. Нет, он не приходил.

Пришла очередь Гарри угрюмо молчать.

— Может, он не знал, — попытался утешить его Мерлин. — Ну или… или тебя бортанули. Когда его там обратили? Ему хоть лет сто есть? — Мерлин снял очки и протер их о рукав джемпера. — Молодежь, в том числе вампирская, порой ужасно ветрена.  
— Принеси мне крови, пожалуйста, — сказал Гарри, желая отправить друга куда подальше.

Ему нужно было побыть одному. Мерлин был понятливым.

Не то чтобы Гарри хотел оказаться в такой ситуации. Он не получал действительно серьезных ранений последние лет четыреста, и фантазия о том, чтобы скорбно лежать в кровати, пока Эггси скачет вокруг и всячески его утешает, даже не посещала его разум.

Теперь он все же скорбно лежал в кровати, но никто к нему не наведывался.

Мерлин принес стакан крови с трубочкой и телефон и ушел.

Гарри выбрал из списка контактов нужный и нажал вызов. Женский механический голос сообщил ему, что абонент не может принять его звонок.

Гарри мог бы успокоить себя мыслью, что его сюда не пропустили, но Эггси плевать хотел на охрану, являясь к Высокородным без предупреждения, чтобы ворваться в зал совещаний посреди одного из этих самых совещаний с коробкой выпечки в руках (Гарри, это те самые рулеты, о которых я говорил, нет, серьезно, это еда богов и ты… ой, здрасте. Э. Ну, угости тут всех). Посланники кланов тогда поворчали для вида, но с заявлением согласились, а трое вампиров попросили Харта зачитать название кондитерской с коробки.

Скорее, у него появились какие-то свои важные и неотложные дела. Мало ли забот у древнейшего вампира? Гарри не расспрашивал, Эггси не спешил делиться, и они прекрасно уживались. В любом случае никто и ничто не могло причинить вреда Гэри Анвину, так что Гарри надо просто подождать.

— Мне нужна повязка и отгул.  
— На тебя опять могут напасть — стрелка все еще не нашли.  
— Ну так пусть меня «пасут», первый раз, что ли? — проворчал Харт. — Только не слишком навязчиво.

За последние два года многое изменилось. Новость о том, что в Лондоне, возможно, объявился сам Многоликий, которого добрая половина проклятых считала выдумкой и данью традициям, разлетелась по всему миру с ужасающей скоростью, превратившись во что-то среднее между сплетней и городской легендой. Явление могла подтвердить кучка вампиров, которые тем не менее путались в показаниях и не могли подтвердить свои слова ни документами, ни записями с камер, которые были уничтожены ими же. Они просто пришли в себя, очнулись как ото сна в пепле сожженных бумаг с осознанием того, что здесь был кто-то, для кого они все юны как дети. Кто-то сильный, кому достаточно слова, чтобы они выполнили любой его приказ. Кого они заковали в кандалы, которые сейчас лежали в центре зала. Он исчез, оставив после себя волнение и кучу вопросов.  
Клан Храмовников, конечно, ликовал, получив подтверждение своей веры. Все остальные — не очень. Любой тысячелетний вампир, считавший себя Древним, выглядел как престарелая тетка с привычкой повторять «О господи!» по любому поводу, которой в один прекрасный момент Бог ответил: «Да что такое?!»

Только Многоликий сказал «Какого хера?!», что было весьма в его стиле.

После смерти Артура — тому отрубили голову и развеяли прах, — на Гарри свалилась большая часть его работы, в основном бумажной, связанной с отношениями между главами кланов. Он улыбался всем этим Плутам и Бастардам, гнул линию своего клана, улыбался, когда ему желали милости Многоликого.

Многоликий милостиво заваривал ему кофе по вечерам и пересказывал сериалы.

И все было хорошо — до последних дней.

***

Дома Гарри встретил вой — Джей Би, обычно сдержанный и спокойный в его отношении, разглядывающий Харта как источник еды или специального человека для взбивания подушек на собачьей лежанке, заслышав скрежетание ключа в замке, принялся выть, лаять и прыгать, всем своим видом показывая, как же он рад его видеть.

— Да, да, да, приятель, я тоже соскучился… мне кажется, или твоя необъятная морда стала чуть меньше?

Стала или нет, точно сказать было сложно, но собака, прежде состоявшая из одних складок, залюбленная и закормленная хозяевами, заметно похудела, словно… не ела ничего дня четыре.

Гарри первым делом налил ему воды в миску и открыл банку корма, из которой выдал где-то четвертую часть небольшой порции — если Джей Би действительно голодал, то лучше кормить его по чуть-чуть и чаще.

Дом выглядел так, словно его грабил какой-то неумелый вор: скучающая собака вытащила и разбросала все, что могла вытащить и разбросать, превратила в хлам три пары обуви и распотрошила пакет с мукой — на кухне многое было белым.

Телефон Эггси по-прежнему не отвечал. Сумка, в которую тот складывал вещи, когда они ездили на материк, лежала в гардеробной. Записок или чего-то подобного не наблюдалось, на грифельной доске, что висела на кухне, была всего одна запись, сделанная неделю назад — короткое «Буду в 7», которое могло бы утешить Гарри, если бы он не писал это сам.

Харт сел на диван, поймал свое отражение в экране выключенного телевизора. Черная повязка траурно перечеркивала его лицо.

Буксонув задними ногами по обшивке, на диван взобрался Джей Би и умостил голову Гарри на ногу.

— Соскучился? — Гарри рассеянно почесал его за ухом. — Вернется твой хозяин, не бойся. Иначе бы он забрал тебя с собой. Меня бы он бросил, а тебя нет.

Мопс махнул хвостом.

Надо было занять себя. Хотя бы той самой уборкой.  
Что-то подсказывало Гарри, что собака припасла ему в доме немало всяческих сюрпризов.

2.

Гарри продержался еще три дня. Он сидел дома, бездумно перещелкивая каналы и почесывая собаку за ухом, иногда выходил на улицу, но возвращался обратно, спиной чувствуя слежку охраны за собой. Пару раз звонил Мерлин с новостями о том, что они нашли изображение нападавшего на камерах — какой-то молодой, бритый почти под ноль парень, который мастерски скрылся с места преступления, что позволяло предположить, что он если не вампир, то хотя бы гуль.

— Кто теперь создает гулей? — удивился Гарри.  
— Не знаю. Какой-то старый п… ладно, мы с тобой тоже не юные. Но я не стал бы создавать гулей, нет-нет-нет. Скорее всего, это одноразовая пешка.

Последний гуль, которого встречал Гарри, был подопытным ученого из клана Плутов и, как и все другие гули, был убит, едва начал сходить с ума.

Кому захочется иметь под рукой одержимого желанием крови хозяина психа-наркомана, живучего и с иммунитетом к Проклятию.

— Состав яда, кстати, восстановили.  
— И что там?  
— Ты не поверишь: травы. Аконит, скороцель, одуванчик и еще по мелочам. Ничего ужасного, но в комплексе эта дрянь вступает в реакцию с кровью типа нашей и начинает жечь и пепелить. Найти бы еще противоядие… но это дело времени, я думаю, — Мерлин вздохнул. — Как там, кстати, твоя личная жизнь?

Мерлин никогда не называл Гэри по имени, хотя знал, как его зовут.

— Еще не вернулся. Но собака осталась дома, не думаю, что он ушел бы без собаки.  
— Действительно.

Они обсудили еще какие-то мелочи и распрощались. Гарри снова остался один на один с собакой и своими мыслями.

Во время уборки он тщательно пересмотрел вещи Эггси, пытаясь понять, чего не хватает. Не доставало мелочей — Гарри не нашел одной футболки, одной куртки, джинсов и крылатых кроссовок, купленных им вместо старых белых, после того как те порвались, из чего следовало, что Эггси ушел в том, в чем был.

Причина наверняка была очень и очень серьезной.

Гарри составил список мест, в которых Гэри мог оказаться. Записал, дотошно вспоминая все, что тот упоминал, мимоходом или нет. Получился исписанный лист, следуя которому, он начал свое путешествие с единственным вопросом: «Сюда приходил Гэри Анвин?»

За последние два года Эггси сменил множество мест работы. Зарплаты Гарри, которой мог бы позавидовать сам премьер-министр, хватило бы на более чем безбедную жизнь. Сокровищ, собранных Галахадом еще тысячу лет назад, хватило бы на две безбедных жизни. Впрочем, сам Эггси мог бы обеспечить себя на много лет вперед, явив миру какую-нибудь безделушку, которую берег в одном из множества своих тайников и которая, по сути, могла бы устроить фурор в мире археологии, если бы увидела свет.

Однажды Гарри спросил его, сколько же ему на самом деле лет, на что Эггси улыбнулся и уклончиво ответил, что стар как мир.

Несмотря на все богатства, Эггси постоянно либо работал, либо искал работу. Он менял кафе на ресторанчик, ресторанчик на паб, паб на кофейню, кофейню на бар, работая официантом, баристой, барменом, снова официантом, мечась между столиками, таская тяжеленные подносы, улыбаясь посетителям так, что никто из них не заподозрит, что рядом с ними не человек.

Харт как-то предложил ему устроиться в ресторан Персиваля — тот могли посещать только Проклятые и кухня там была на высоте, да и уровень был повыше, чем у какой-нибудь забегаловки у вокзала, где на кухне водились тараканы и куда Эггси устроился на тот момент буквально за три дня до этого.

— Ты издеваешься? — страдальчески изогнул брови Эггси. — Целый день в компании снобов, которые переводят еду, жуют, не чувствуя её вкуса, и перебивают все кровью только для того, чтобы выглядеть как обычные люди? Да я же с ума сойду возле них!

Может, дело было действительно в еде.

Вампирский организм не извлекал из нее никакой пользы, Голод не уменьшали даже самые изысканные блюда, оставался только вкус. Вкус ради вкуса, и, пока другие искали приключений на свой язык в заведениях с звездами Мишлена, Гарри был извещен о всех местах в Лондоне, где можно отведать лучшее что угодно — от хот-догов до устриц с лимоном.

— Раньше еда была мерзкая, признай это. Эти вот… каши все, — вспоминал Эггси, кривясь. — И либо ешь, либо помирай, третьего не дано. А потом кухня наконец-то начала двигаться в нужном направлении! Хотя было время, когда все было кисло-сладким, это было лучше, чем ничего.  
— В девятнадцатом веке было неплохо, — кивнул Гарри.  
— В девятнадцатом? Блин, я проспал!

— Гэри Анвин… — повторяла очередная девушка в очередном заведении. — Анвин… Вспомнила, работал здесь! Только давно очень, уже не помню его.

«Давно» было четыре недели назад — Гарри проследил тенденцию. Уходя с работы, Эггси оставлял после себя своеобразный часовой механизм в умах сотрудников, который заставлял их забывать его лицо, а затем и имя.

— Извините, никого такого здесь не было.  
— Наверное, вы ошиблись.  
— Нет, никого такого тут нет и не было, извините.

Финальным аккордом, подойдя к кладбищу Кенсал-Грин, Гарри поднял руку, призывая охрану подойти ближе. Вампиры возникли словно из ниоткуда и замерли рядом с ним.

— Я пойду один. Это ненадолго.

Он оставил кладбище напоследок, в надежде, что Эггси, возможно, серьезно раненный, возможно, еще как-то пострадавший или просто принявший спонтанное решение впасть в торпор, найдется именно здесь. В одном из склепов, в склепе, местонахождение которого Гарри представлял весьма туманно. На его поиск у него ушло больше получаса — тот находился почти с краю, построенный давно, отличающийся от всех прочих разве что тем, что хорошо сохранился, и весьма скромной отделкой: традиционные ангелы, пустые выступы там, где, по идее, должен быть герб знатного рода, который отвалил столько денег на склеп, и эпитафия на табличке: «Сверх меры подобает спать мертвым, а не живым».

Гарри улыбнулся и открыл нехотя, даже для вампира, поддавшуюся дверь.

Склеп был пуст. В саркофаге — таком же безхитростном, но сделанном предельно качественно, — нашлась длинная прядь, которую Гарри внимательно осмотрел, пытаясь представить Эггси с волосами такой длины. У большинства вампиров в торпоре отрастали ногти — и только у небольшой части волосы. По мнению Харта, проснуться с косой до пояса было приятнее, чем пародией на китайскую аристократку.

Подумав, он скрутил прядь и спрятал в карман.

Дальнейшие поиски одарили его в сумме примерно килограммом золота в виде разнообразных монет и украшений и десятком драгоценных камней, которые Гарри с досадой спрятал обратно под саркофаг.

Эггси здесь нет и не было, а он, хотя думал, что знает его достаточно, не представлял, где искать его еще.

***

Если бы у самого Гарри был склеп, он состоял бы из бумаг. Бумаг, пергаментов, свитков, всей той писанины, которую он разбирал столетиями — сначала потому, что был одним из немногих, кто умел читать и писать, потом — потому, что втянулся. В двадцать первом веке грамотными были все, и он разбирался в их доносах, письмах, записках, запросах, вчитывался в глупые и умные вещи, которые проклятые хотели до него донести, то и дело ловя себя мысли что возраст — не главное в них. Как бы ни желали все эти кровососы вокруг казаться возвышенными существами, на деле далеко от людей они не ушли. Просто… сдвинулись в сторону, продолжая оставаться алчными и хитрыми, заменили золото кровью, и только малая часть из них тратила свою вечность на что-то действительно важное.

Гарри не тратил.

Гарри смотрел перед собой, постукивая обратной стороной ручки по столешнице.

— Ужасно выглядите, мистер Харт. Можно?  
— Входи, Рокси.

Он не знал мисс Мортон до обращения, но подозревал, что влияние Сира очень отразилось на ней. По идее, она должна была перерасти это в ближайшие десять лет, но пока что порой выглядела просто-таки Мерлином в юбке, говоря соклановцам то, что думает.

— Я принесла вам запросы на вступление в клан. И забежала в буфет. — Она убрала папки в сторону и примостила на свободном месте стакан, наполненный кровью почти до краев.  
— Спасибо, я не голоден, — Гарри качнул головой. — Что в списках?  
— Как всегда. Я, богатый маменькин сын, хочу жить вечно, — она вздохнула. — Раньше было проще.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри. — «Куда побежал, сейчас я буду тебя кусать!» А потом ты просыпаешься в луже собственной крови, тебе холодно и голодно, и ты слышишь, как бьется сердце у пробегающей мимо крысы. Ладно, шучу. Или не шучу. Не знаю.  
— Иногда я хочу переквалифицироваться в вампирского психолога, — улыбнулась Роксана. — У меня будет много работы, буду грести деньги лопатой.  
— Думаешь? Обычно все всё держат в себе.  
— Но проблемы-то никуда не деваются. Никто же не пойдет к человеческому психологу с жалобой на то, что его не воспринимают всерьез, хотя ему уже четыреста лет, хоть он и выглядит на четырнадцать. Всегда на четырнадцать, мистер Харт, по-моему, это ужасно. Несоответствие внешнего и реального возраста, усталость от жизни, потеря интереса. Многие были обращены без согласия, как вы, как Мерлин, как другие. Проблем куда больше, чем можно подумать.

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Я вас видела, кстати. Может, с месяц назад, — резко сменила тему девушка. — Издалека. Вы выглядели таким счастливым, а сейчас как тень себя самого. — Она подвинула к нему стакан. — Все же выпейте, лишним не будет.  
— Нет, спасибо, пей, если хочешь, — Гарри взял ручку и положил её обратно. — Мне предстоит перечитать всю эту ересь и выбрать подходящих кандидатов, и… кстати, а как ты попала сюда?  
— А вы не видели? — Рокси вытащила из кармана телефон, зашла с него на закрытый сервер клана, нашла что-то и положила его перед Гарри, другой рукой подцепляя за края стакан и делая глоток.

Гарри вскинул бровь и стукнул пальцем по экрану, запуская видео.

— Я, Роксана Мортон, находясь в доброй памяти, записываю обращение к Совету клана Высокородных, зная, что в случае отказа моя память о произошедшем будет стерта, — сказала Рокси на видео — худая и болезненно серая. — Я прошу Совет одарить меня проклятием по праву происхождения как представительнице рода Мортон и по праву смерти как человеку со стадией рака, близкой к терминальной и не поддающейся лечению.

— Я не жалею о том, что стала такой. — Рокси опустошила емкость и облизнула губы. — Проклятие спасло меня, я жива — и слава Девятиликому за это. Там было еще несколько людей, которые просили становления вместе со мной из-за болезней, но им отказали. Не знаю, что с ними сейчас.  
— В первую очередь мы — алчные кровососущие твари, — улыбнулся Харт.  
— О да! Ладно, — она поднялась и провела рукой по юбке, расправляя складки. — Я зайду за списками к пяти, хорошо?  
— Да, конечно.

— Не расстраивайтесь сильно, мистер Харт, — она оглянулась у самой двери. — Он вернется.

Её слова прозвучали действительно оптимистично. Не найдется — Гарри не желал найти горсть пепла, — а именно вернется.

Пусть так и будет.

3.

Более тридцати человек смотрели на Гарри с завистью.

Потому что им предстояло ждать транспорт еще как минимум час — малоприятное занятие в столь ранее время, — а его ждала машина. Не традиционно по-английски черная, а кроваво-красная, броская, непривычная.

У итальянцев все было не так.

К итальянцам надо было добираться по ужасной дороге, ехать в глушь, буквально к черту на рога, где стоял древний замок, охраняемый всеми возможными законами так, что туристов туда не подпускали и близко, а особо наглые в лучшем случае могли отделаться штрафом или депортацией. Клан Знати, хоть и странный в понятии Харта, умноженный на теплый климат и горячую итальянскую кровь (ха-ха), был все же кланом Знати.

— Тут всегда так плохо с общественным транспортом?  
— Нет, синьор, что вы! Просто водители снова бастуют. Первый рейс только в шесть, а самолет прилетает так, как и раньше. Тут небольшой аэропорт, никого это не волнует.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Гарри и отвернулся к окну, рассматривая выплывающие из густого утреннего тумана небольшие деревеньки и сады, сменяющиеся полями и редкими лесами.

Он был здесь так давно, что впору уже и забыть, но это прочно въелось ему в память, потому что когда Галахад впервые смотрел на эти земли, он еще был человеком. Ему тогда плевать было, куда ехать, голова его была забита возвышенным и вечным, поисками долбаного Грааля, который они так и не нашли. Или нашли, если считать Граалем вечную жизнь и вечную жажду.

Теперь Гарри мог только ухмыляться, вспоминая это. У Галахада были глаза поярче и не было седины в висках — она у него потом появилась очень быстро, за то короткое время, что он провел, булькая собственной кровью на полу. Он носил волосы до плеч, как и все остальные, и порой они ему ужасно мешали. У него был меч, увесистый полуторник с обмотанной кожей рукоятью — простой, без драгоценностей и украшений, но острый и надежный. У него были доспехи, кольчуга и сюрко с гербом. Галахад был свободен от сомнений.

Может, именно тогда Артур и нашел вампиров. Нашел и остался в живых. Он был уже стар, куда старше, чем записали в легендах, и время его было на исходе. Король привез Проклятие в Камелот из Италии, изменив жизнь ближайшим соратникам и любимой жене. Только вот Гвиневра не выдержала перемен — её, впавшую в голодный торпор, уложили спать в каменный гроб, в котором её и нашли потом охотники.

— Как вам Италия, синьор?  
— Очень красивая. Когда будем на месте?  
— Часам к восьми утра. Вас встретит Доминика.

Гарри посмотрел на часы. Было едва семь.

Они уезжали все дальше от примечательных мест, излюбленных зеваками. Населенных пунктов становилось все меньше, они теряли лоск и презентабельность, превращаясь в обычные деревеньки, где стариков больше, чем просто взрослых людей, а молодежь вся сбежала еще лет десять назад с мечтой вырваться из родного болота наперевес. Они вернутся сюда, когда большой город пережует их, перепотрошит огромными бетонными зубами и выплюнет — тогда будет спасением мысль о том, что здесь, в этой глуши, еще есть кто-то, кому они нужны. Ну или на крайний случай жилплощадь и возможность до глубокой старости жить, выращивая фрукты и сращивая по одной переломанные кости под воспоминания о собственной смелости и дерзости.

Конечно, так будет не со всеми. Многие осядут, зацепятся, затеряются, и их внуки уже не будут знать о том, что где-то на юге страны, на развалинах империй, в глухой деревушке на сотню человек находятся их истоки. А Гарри еще встретит этих самых внуков, когда они тоже состарятся, но не вспомнит, наверное, ни об этих мыслях, ни о поездке, ни о чем, потому что жизнь будет катиться дальше, как огромное каменное колесо, набирающее скорость и сметающее несчастных, что попадутся ему на пути.

Встретит, если другой болт не попадет ему в сердце.

Если не впадет в торпор, чтобы унять гложущую боль в груди.

Не…

Ворота на территорию открылись автоматически. Гарри заметил таблички на примерно десяти языках с сообщением, что это частная собственность и что в случае проникновения сюда незваный гость рискует не только здоровьем, но и жизнью.

У замка его встретила женщина неопределенного возраста в наглухо застегнутом длинном черном платье. Ей могло быть двадцать, или сорок, или тридцать два, или семьсот с лишним. Черные смоляные волосы, убранные в две переброшенные на одну сторону груди косы, черные глаза под тяжелыми веками. Она была смуглой когда-то давно, но Проклятие вытравило из её лица все краски.

— Донна Доминика. — Гарри наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её руку.  
— Гала’ад. Входи.

Случайный вампир решил бы, что Доминика была обращена под сенью клана Церковников, но ошибся бы, хоть и не сильно. Прежде чем получить становление, она была монахиней в аббатстве Валломброза, что оставило в ней свой след — может, в глазах, может, в чем-то еще. В восприятии и поведении так точно: показное смирение и приобретенное чувство превосходства образовало гремучую смесь.

Они познакомились сравнительно недавно — в начале девятнадцатого века, когда Гарри, что тогда носил имя Билл Хейдон, приехал сюда для уточнения информации.

В замке хранилась величайшая библиотека вампирских записей и книг. Листы, свитки, подшивки — все, что могло нести в себе текст и смысл. Доносы, рассказы, письма, документы, рисунки, мемуары. В центре всего этого сидела донна Доминика, ревностно следящая за своими угодьями, вносящая в каталоги новое и восстанавливающая старое.

— Мне звонили из Лондона. Я попросила, чтобы приехал ты, — она махнула Гарри рукой, приглашая идти следом. — Надеюсь, что это не причинило тебе много проблем — я слышала, тебя повысили.  
— Мне нужно было развеяться. Много проблем — и все сразу.  
— Тебе нужно беречь себя.

В кармане Харта бряцнул телефон, извещая о сообщении.

«Твоя собака сгрызла мои любимые ботинки», — писал Мерлин.

— У вас есть интернет?  
— Конечно. Мы идем в ногу со временем, насколько это нужно.

Они прошли пустыми коридорами мимо множества закрытых дверей. В единственной открытой на их пути комнате Гарри мельком увидел взлохмаченную фигуру, согнувшуюся возле ноутбука. Рядом с кроватью, на которой сидел вампир, лежало обескровленное тело человека, который, как можно было определить по стойкому запаху, при жизни был сильно пьян.

Доминика наклонилась, чтобы забросить в комнату валяющуюся на полу джинсовую жилетку родом из семидесятых, которая при соприкосновении с камнем бряцнула значками, и закрыла дверь.

— Мы никого не осуждаем за такие слабости, — сказала она. — У всех есть право на глупости в пределах разумного. Не смейся, Гала’ад, я знаю, о чем говорю. Ты веришь в Многоликого?

Гарри закусил губу.

— Да. Точнее, нет. Я знаю.  
— Ты был в Зале Суда? — она обернулась.  
— Да, — Гарри кивнул.  
— Вы сожгли все бумаги. Это печалит меня.

Они прошли сквозь длинную галерею, свет в которую проникал через узкие бойницы, и начали спуск вниз. Подвал, переживший на своем веку сто и один ремонт, был в меру теплым, в меру влажным, в целом идеальным для хранения разнообразных рукописей.

— Где все? — спросил Гарри.  
— Спят. После становления смуглая кожа приобретает странноватый оттенок, что заставило нас выходить только ночью — с искусственным светом это было не так заметно. Сейчас мы просто придерживаемся традиций. Днем у нас сиеста.

Они снова оказались в темных коридорах.

— Мое мировоззрение не сильно поменялось после становления. Проклятые веруют в Девятиликого, как в языческое, кровожадное божество, стоящее над ними. Я думаю, что его, скорее, можно отнести к покровителям, лично для нас, так сказать. У меня есть доступ к множеству источников, которые утверждают о контактах с ним — с живым, во плоти, — что сильно повлияло на мое восприятие.

Гарри сглотнул ком в горле.

— И как же?  
— Одни пишут, что неизвестно, кто пришел к ним и уничтожил всех, оставив в живых, может, одного или двух из общины. Потом я нахожу записи современника и обнаруживаю, что община эта состояла из ужасных личностей и то, что с ними сделали, было справедливо. Вторые рассказывают о встречах с незнакомцем, о котором потом ничего не могут вспомнить. Пришли. — Доминика открыла дверь. — Располагайся.

Гарри сел в предложенное кресло. В первом из множества залов библиотеки пахло книгами — не плесенью, только бумагой, чернилами и немного пылью.

Доминика аккуратно сложила книги, что лежали на столе, стопкой и отнесла их к небольшому шкафчику.

— Он наблюдатель, — сказала она, раскладывая фолианты по полкам. — Многоликий ходит среди нас уже много веков, смотрит, но не вмешивается, если мы не переступаем какую-то черту. У него свое понятие морали, понятное только тем, кто живет так же долго. Он оставляет после себя переполох как напоминание о том, что мы хоть и чувствуем себя следующей ступенью развития, на самом деле не так уж далеко и ушли от людей.

Вампирша скрылась в тени шкафов и вернулась с папкой в руках, которую положила перед Хартом. В папке были ксерокопии документов, за которыми он, собственно, сюда и приехал.  
— Вместе с тем ему не нужно поклонение. Ему не нужны жертвы или молитвы, то, что ему нужно, он берет сам. Храм Девятиликого — больше историческое место, дань традициям, чем элемент культа. Я думаю именно так. Что ты помнишь о встрече с ним, Гала’ад?

Она всегда тянула букву «а» в его имени, теряя «х», отчего его имя преобретало схожесть с французским произношением или же новый смысл.

Гарри вздохнул. Это был не тот вопрос, на который он мог ответить честно.

Первая встреча? Жажда крови парня в крылатых кроссовках, которого он принял за человека?

Последняя, когда Гарри уходил на работу, а Эггси возвращался с прогулки, таща в руках набегавшегося Джей Би? Ему тогда перепал быстрый поцелуй и обещание уютного вечера вместе.

— Это имеет отношение к тому, как ты остался без глаза?

Гарри поднял руку, пальцами коснулся повязки. Первые дни она его страшно раздражала своим наличием, но потом он привык и перестал её замечать, притерпелся к ограниченному обзору. За веком в кровавой пустоте глазницы частично восстановились мышцы, которые обычно заставляли двигаться глаз, но восстановление все еще шло ужасно медленно.

— Не знаю.  
— Это нормально. Насчет того, почему я попросила именно тебя приехать. У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Этот лист хранится у меня последние лет шестьдесят, но до прошлой недели я не знала, что он адресован именно тебе.

Гарри повертел в руках конверт.

— Что это?  
— Пророчество.  
— Для меня?  
— У меня два глаза на месте.

Харт открыл конверт и развернул послание. На выцветшем куске бумаги очень неразборчиво и неаккуратно, словно в большой спешке, было написано две фразы:

«Одноглазому рыцарю».

«Ответ в битом стекле».

— Что это значит?  
— Рыцарь — явно ты. Пророчество сделано слишком поздно, чтобы появились новые, а среди старых ни одного одноглазого. Не было до недавних пор.  
— Откуда оно?  
— Один из клана Художников сделал его, перед тем как его казнили. Вошел в транс и начал вещать, пока ему не отсекли голову. Уже не помню, за что именно.  
— Художники… — Гарри бросил бумагу на стол. Кроме них способны на пророчества были только Нищие, но те не делились ими, а у Творцов предсказания были настолько путанными и непонятными, что обычно их игнорировали. — Какое стекло?  
— Битое.  
— И что мне делать?

Женщина пожала плечами.

— Ничего. Верить. — Она убрала с лица выбившуюся прядь. — Мои родители были очень религиозны. Они пытались привить мне это с младенчества, заставить делать все правильно — так, как они считали, то и было правильно. Потом аббатство и прочее, но… с высоты прожитых лет мне кажется, что верить я таки научилась. Иногда это просто лучший, если не единственный выход.  
— Конечно, — Гарри взял папку с ксерокопиями. — Мне нужно возвращаться. Я хотел бы остаться здесь на некоторое время, но не с рабочим визитом.  
— Я знаю, — Доминика кивнула, прикрыв глаза, а затем улыбнулась. — Иди, Гала’ад. Подумай, может, есть смысл бить окна?

4.

Взрыв произошел в четыре часа утра.

К шести всему миру стало известно об этом.

В восемь Гарри выпрыгнул из лодки и подал Роксане руку, помогая вылезти. Девушка выбралась на сушу и шокированно открыла рот.

— Твою ж… простите, мистер Харт. Твою ж мать.

Неизвестно кем оставленное в помещении взрывное устройство с таймером было недостаточно мощным, чтобы причинить серьезный вред зданию — древний камень почти не пострадал. Зато витражи ударная волна уничтожила полностью, осыпав округу битым стеклом. Вокруг вдруг ставшего каким-то неуютным храма бродили, раскланиваясь, прибывшие ранее вампиры — представители кланов и их охрана.

На пороге, раскачиваясь, сидел смотритель храма — навеки молодой парень с светлыми, почти белыми волосами и голубыми глазами, с внешностью, которая подошла бы какому-нибудь актеру, а не затворнику.

— Кошмар, — сказала Рокси вполголоса. — Кто мог это сделать?  
— Я не знаю. В целом одна из наших задач — разобраться.  
— Я позвоню в Лондон? — Она достала телефон из сумки.  
— Конечно. Ничего не начнется, пока все не приедут.  
— А они приедут?  
— Конечно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Ничего подобного не случалось никогда, и это заставит всех вылезти из нор. Видишь количество охранников? Это на случай, если кто-то затеял это, чтобы убрать всех махом.  
— И это поможет, если кто-то очень хочет это сделать? — скептически осведомилась Рокси.  
— Если очень — то нет. Но иногда и доля секунды имеет вес, и лучше, когда время тянет кто-то другой.

Гарри махнул рукой, приказывая собственной охране присматривать за мисс Мортон.

Он пошел к храму, по пути обмениваясь рукопожатиями и касаясь губами затянутых в перчатки дамских рук.

Он предпочел бы, чтобы Мерлин поехал сюда вместо него, но тот был занят. В рядах клана Нищих появился какой-то нереально умный программист, которого пытались найти последние пять лет (и предложить укус, но в итоге его согласия, похоже, не спросили), и теперь в Лондоне обновляли закрытую интернет-сеть, которая значительно упростила бы общение между кланами, если будет решено, что она достаточно защищена от взлома со стороны человеческих хакеров.

Вампиры могли похвастаться множеством изобретений, которые людям и не снились — под резиденцией клана Знати находились подземные ангары, достойные фантастического фильма. А вот с межклановой сетью не вязалось. Мешало то одно, то другое, и бумага по-прежнему оказывалась самым надежным способом передачи информации. Её при всем желании невозможно было взломать.

Третью часть присутствующих Гарри знал, еще треть встречал хоть однажды, об оставшихся слышал. Француженка-Художник дружески ткнула его кулаком в предплечье и одарила яркой улыбкой. Воин-итальянец спросил, что Гарри думает о произошедшем.

Вампиры прибывали и прибывали. Нищий из Японии, выглядящий как якудза, в сопровождении женщины из того же клана в медицинской маске. Двое с фамилией Майер из России, двое с фамилией Иванов из Германии. Турецкий клан Невест представляла медноволосая женщина с таким количеством украшений (как ни странно, сочетающихся между собой и не выглядящих аляповато), что, наверное, будь она человеком, то не смогла бы идти из-за их тяжести. Хмурые Плуты из Саудовской Аравии, усевшиеся под самой стеной Монахи из Мексики и Канады — одинаково хмурые, с безмерной скорбью на лицах.

Гарри обошел их всех, натянуто улыбаясь и ловко уходя от завязывающихся бесед, и толкнул дверь — целую, но с некоторым количеством застрявших в дереве стекляшек.

Под подошвами его туфель захрустело стекло.

Храм, большую часть времени погруженный в полумрак или же в редкие солнечные дни вспыхивающий яркими бликами окрашенного стеклом света, без витражей — непривычно светлый, продуваемый всеми ветрами, что терялись где-то вверху, выглядел как остов какого-то древнего мифического чудовища, от которого остались теперь только ребра.

Гарри посмотрел в сторону винтовой лестницы у входа — та вела на второй этаж, где, похоже, и жил смотритель. Бедный парень, вот уж кто больше всего страдает в этой ситуации.

Он прошел к крайнему правому провалу в стене, стараясь ступать как можно осторожнее. Прежде здесь был витраж с изображением Нищего — старца с клюкой и протянутой рукой. Рядом с ним, левее, был Монах, выглядящий вполне современно для десятого века.

«…те девятеро собрались на свадьбу».

С учетом того, как давно это было, это явно был не обычный монах. Скорее, какой-то местный религиозный или, точнее, языческий деятель. Друид. Жрец. Дроттар.

Безумец, который прежде стоял, схватившись за голову.

«…это было так… легко».

Быть может, он и сошел с ума тогда, когда это случилось. Забился под стол, накрытый для пиршества, и смотрел на то, как движимое местью и свежей Жаждой чудовище отрывает людям головы и пьет их кровь.

Плут в почти шутовских одеждах — с этим все понятно. Художник — вероятно, не художник, а скорее музыкант, приглашенный для увеселения гостей. У него потом наверняка было предостаточно времени, чтобы научиться рисовать и собрать под своим крылом разнообразных деятелей искусства — второе поколение вампиров.

Охотник, которого ни тогда, ни сейчас не спасли его псы — жуткие твари с теленка размером, если верить тем, кто занимался витражами.

«…от собственного могущества».

Справа и слева от главной стены находились изображения Воина и Правителя. Те, кому повезло, кому движимый местью Первый Вампир влил в рот по капле крови из собственной разодранной руки, кого обжег яд, теперь текущий в его венах. Они вкусили её лишь раз и не знали, насколько этот яд прекрасен, как тепло и хорошо от него делается внутри.

Гарри наклонился, чтобы поднять осколок красного стекла. Теперь непонятно, чем он был раньше — ягодой клюквы в руках Многоликого или, может, плащом Правителя. Флагом Воина. Маком из венка Невесты.

«Ответ в битом стекле».

Вот он — ответ. Осталось подобрать вопрос, а ответ вот он, рассыпан по полу.

Сорок два.

— Кошмарное происшествие. Не знаю, у кого поднялась бы рука сделать такое.

Гарри обернулся. Привычка делать это не через левую сторону появилась у него совсем недавно.

— Вы из Великобритании? — спросила смуглая женщина в очках. — Клан Знати?  
— Верно, — кивнул Гарри.  
— О, слава Многоликому. Очень рада встретить кого-то из своих.

Она протянула ему руку.

— Джинджер Эль, американский клан Высокородных.  
— Звучит как прозвище, — Гарри пожал руку.  
— Да, — она кивнула. — Сейчас наш клан… очень молод. После того как в начале двухтысячных почти весь он был уничтожен, мы переехали из Нью-Йорка и используем прозвища для тех, кого еще могут знать смертные. На самом деле меня зовут Элизабет.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Элизабет, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Галахад.  
— Звучит как прозвище.  
— Звучит. На самом деле Гарри Харт — прозвище.

«— Как рыцарь Круглого стола?  
— Не как».

— А… — Джинджер открыла рот. — А. Хм! Автограф?  
— Как-нибудь потом — у меня нет подходящей бумаги. Я пришлю вам открытку.  
— Ловлю на слове.

Гарри бросил стеклышко на кучу таких же и отвернулся от окна.

— Я не была здесь раньше. Все думала, что успею. Я вообще та еще затворница, постоянно сижу смотрю в монитор — и днем, и ночью, и в Йоль. А теперь я приехала сюда и вижу только осколки того, что было. Вы, думаю, были здесь чаще?  
— Да. Мы приезжаем сюда каждый год, обязательно зимой. Но года два назад я был здесь, летом куда красивее.  
— Расскажите мне, каким был Храм до взрыва? Не внешне, я видела фотографии.

Гарри задумался.

— Это было самое мирное место на всем белом свете.

Джинджер молчала, ожидая продолжения рассказа.

— Оно… заставляло думать. О том, что пусть тебе и тысяча лет, а может, больше, ты все равно… обычный? Ты не царь горы, ты просто тот, кому повезло. Или не повезло, с какой стороны взглянуть. Что ты просто существо с Жаждой и эти, с витражей, смотрят на тебя как… не знаю. На несмышленого ребенка? Потомка, который не оправдал надежд, но который еще может исправиться?  
— Вы верите в Девятиликого?

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Да.  
— И… каким вы видите его?  
— Самым человечным из нас.

Джинджер села на одну из каменных скамеек и запрокинула голову, рассматривая свод храма.

— У нас есть куча мнений о том, каким он был. Есть те, кто считает, что он был родом из Африки — потому что ученые доказали, что там была колыбель человечества. Другие утверждают, что он был из племен индейцев, но тогда непонятно, как он смог достичь Европы. В любом случае, если вдруг Многоликий объявится, окажется, что мы перед ним страшно виноваты.  
— Или он ирландец, и тогда вы тоже перед ним страшно виноваты.  
— Если он ирландец, то вы тоже.

Гарри вздохнул. Что было, то было.

— Все мы хороши.  
— Иногда я завидую людям. Они верят в всепрощающего Бога. Наш разорвет нам глотки и…  
— Мистер Харт! — Роксана приоткрыла тяжелую дверь. — Все уже собрались.

— Что там… Хэмиш? — спросил Гарри полушепотом, когда они заняли свое место в полукруге возле входа снаружи — разномастная толпа угрюмых вампиров.  
— Весь в работе, сказал, что позвонит вам, когда закончит.

В центр вышел мужчина выглядящий лет на тридцать.

— Для тех, кто видит меня впервые — я Ингвар, глава клана Монахов, и представляю страну моих предков — Норвегию. Это мой клан стоял у истоков этого храма, мы заботились о нем больше двух тысяч лет, чтобы мы — вы все — могли увидеть его в том виде, в каком он был создан. Мой предшественник застал ту пору, когда здесь были обычные окна, и поддержал идею создать витраж. Эти витражи заменяли нам иконы и напоминали о тех, кто стоял у истоков, и о том, кто ходит среди нас. Мастера изучили все, что можно было найти о Девятерых, и ценой кропотливого труда воссоздали их образы в стекле. По легенде сам Многоликий пришел сюда, чтобы…

— Мистер Харт, вы кривитесь каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает Девятиликого, — шепнула Рокси.  
— Что?  
— Давно уже. Каждый раз, когда вам желают чего-то или даже банальное «Слава Многоликому», у вас делается такое несчастное лицо, словно у вас клык болит.

Ингвар затянул волынку о том, что произошедшее — пощечина всем Проклятым.

— Это… знаешь, когда на тебя со всех сторон наваливается что-то? Куда не сунешься — а оно там?  
— Феномен Баадера-Майнхофа?  
— Что?  
— Концентрируя на чем-то внимание, начинаешь замечать это везде, где прежде просто бы не заметил, из-за чего создается впечатление, что информация об этом появляется всюду.  
— Да. Именно это, — кивнул Гарри.

— Мой клан мог бы взять восстановление на себя, но я предлагаю сделать это вместе, чтобы вклад был равным от каждой страны… — вещал Ингвар.

— Что будет дальше?  
— Нам придется искать хорошего стекольщика, возможно, среди людей. Надо будет отправить запрос Художникам, пусть ищут.  
— А сейчас?  
— Сейчас закончится речь и все разбредутся решать собственные проблемы.

Ингвар говорил еще минут двадцать. Если Гарри не ошибался, прежде тот тоже был проповедником, или аббатом, или кем-то вроде этого и ездить по ушах умел просто мастерски. В его речи проскакивали как разумные вещи, так и полная глупость, такая, что ни в какие ворота. Хорошо, что Доминика не приехала — она бы не молчала, а заткнула его за пояс.

У нее куда интереснее получалось делиться разнообразными преданиями.

Проповедь сменилась галдежом. Гарри направился к порогу, где все еще сидел расстроенный смотритель.

— Герр Либерт?

Парень поднял на него безумные от горя глаза.  
— Вы… вы? Кто… скажите, кто… кто мог это сделать?  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри качнул головой. — Но мы его отыщем.  
— Кто мог пойти против Девятерых? — воскликнул смотритель. — Кто мог пойти против Многоликого? Кто был здесь и сделал это так, что я этого не помню? Я не помню… я не помню… — он перешел на бормотание. — Я не знаю имени. Опять. Никаких имен, опять без имен… ну…  
— Ему нужна помощь. — Гарри обратился к подошедшей спутнице норвежского Монаха. — Возможно, даже проспаться, пока витражи не восстановят.

Они провели на острове весь день, до темноты, в конце концов решив все вопросы, связанные с восстановлением витражей и, что мелочиться, реставрацией остального здания. Каждый получил задание отправить на остров нужных мастеров и внести определенную сумму на счет. Обсудив еще несколько сугубо клановых вопросов, Гарри распрощался и отправился к ожидающей их лодке.

— Как думаете, кто все-таки это сделал? — спросила Роксана, когда они сели в автомобиль, который должен был привезти их в аэропорт Ставангер. — Охотники?  
— Определенно нет. Это кто-то из своих. Кто-то, кто хорошо умеет подчищать память или манипулировать сознанием. Все мы способны делать такое с людьми, но для влияния на вампиров надо иметь талант. Как у Мерлина, например.  
— О да…

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Сначала ты слушаешь его из вежливости, а потом обнаруживаешь себя за столом, отыгрывающим Вентру седьмого поколения с бзиком на кровь зеленоглазых блондинок.  
— Ласомбра восьмого поколения, — поддакнула Рокси.  
— Что?  
— Что?

Телефон Харта начал вибрировать.

— Ну вот, стоило о нем поговорить, — Гарри взял трубку. — Слушаю.  
— Мы сделали это, черт подери! — радостно сообщил Мерлин. — Мы все сделали! Ты не поверишь, из какой клоаки я только что вылез, но техника там… Придурок, смотри, куда едешь! Кто так ездит вообще?! Гарри, я только что настроил ненастраиваемое, а меня чуть не сбила машина.

Харт подался вперед, готовый просчитывать варианты, что делать, если и на Мерлина будет совершено покушение.

— Специально?  
— Да нет, просто какие-то идиоты от полиции убегают, но не суть. Ладно. Вы там со всем разобрались?  
— Да. Едем в аэропорт. Через несколько часов вернемся в Лондон.  
— Хорошо. Передай мисс Мортон, что отчет о поездке нужен будет к четвергу.  
— Хорошо, передам. Осторожнее там.  
— А, конечно.

Гарри бросил взгляд на Роксану. Та взяла плед, что лежал на заднем сидении специально для вечно зябнущих вампиров, и уснула. Из-за полумрака, рассеиваемого только огоньками на приборной панели, Гарри не увидел появившуюся у нее на виске синюю жилку. А если бы и увидел, то принял бы за вену.

5.

— Не-е-е-е-е-ет, — простонал Эггси. — Не-е-е-е-ет. Ну блин, все ведь так хорошо шло!  
— Черт! — Его голос был полон разочарования и обиды. — Ну так вас растак! Аргх?  
— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри, не отвлекаясь от приготовления мартини. У него был тяжелый рабочий день и организм требовал разбавленной алкоголем крови. Сочетание получалось весьма интересным.  
— То, что главный герой — а я скажу тебе, это был весьма интересный главный герой — сгорел, это фиг с ним! Обидно, но таков закон жанра. Так еще и все, кого он обратил, стали людьми!  
— Ты ничего не перепутал? Вампиров редко делают главными героями в фильмах.  
— Хах! А кто тогда главный? Вот этот вот старшеклассник, который убил трехсотлетнего… не знаю, я бы его к Плутам записал. Вообще так не бывает, это разные весовые категории. Плюс, если я вдруг, что маловероятно, умру, то вампиры не исчезнут.

Гарри проглотил это «умру» и повернулся к холодильнику, чтобы достать пакет крови.

— Уверен?  
— А то! Иначе Нищих бы уже не было, их предок уже лет так… тысяч… пять как мертв.

Гарри выглянул из кухни. Эггси, почувствовав его взгляд спиной, вскинул руки вверх.

— Он сильно мне надоел! Очень сильно!  
— Кстати, а что с ними вообще стало? С Девятью? — спросил Гарри, отмеряя нужное количество крови.  
— Да по-разному. Кто погиб, Безумец сам сдался людям, и его сожгли. Кто впал в торпор, и, наверное, в таком месте, откуда уже не выберется. Кого-то наверняка выпили свои же. Не знаю. Последним, кого я видел, был Охотник и это было… м-м… не знаю, где-то в третьем веке этой эры.  
— И что с ним?  
— Он был ужасно уставшим от жизни. Очень сильно уставшим.

Гарри подцепил бокалы с готовым коктейлем и пошел в зал. Экран телевизора показывал титры, играла напряженная музыка.

— Держи, — он протянул один бокал Эггси. — АВ отрицательная.  
— О, спасибо, — тот повернулся к нему.

Гарри замер.

Комната пошатнулась.

Лицо Эггси было расплывшимся, словно закрытым пиксельной маской.

— А…  
— Все в порядке?  
…

— Все в порядке?  
…

— Все в порядке?  
…

***

Гарри проснулся и резко сел, отбросил одеяло в сторону, открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки, чтобы вытащить из него старую тетрадь ручку. Ящик в итоге выпал на пол, и его содержимое раскатилось по ковру. Найдя искомое, Гарри принялся быстрыми линиями выводить лицо.

Брови, нос, глаза — взгляд заговорщика — линия скул. Только после того как набросок был закончен, Харт взял телефон и сравнил рисунок с сохраненной в нем фотографией.

Сон был всего лишь кошмаром. Внутри него не было часовой бомбы, которая заставит его забыть.

Гарри упал обратно на подушку, абсолютно опустошенный морально.

Если бы Эггси действительно ушел, он заставил бы его забыть. Гарри проснулся бы одним прекрасным утром и ничего не заподозрил. Его бы не волновала пустота в доме и едва заметный собачий запах. Он бы решил, что ему просто стоит отдохнуть, выпил бы свой утренний стакан крови под выпуск новостей, собрался бы на работу.

Потом он нашел бы что-то, что сбило его с толку. Светлый волос на подушке, взявшуюся из ниоткуда привычку засыпать на левой половине кровати, при том что прежде он всегда занимал её всю. Чашку, магнит на холодильнике оттуда, где никогда, вроде, не был. Кроссовок или желатиновую кость, запасливо упрятанную за кресло.

Он бы подумал, что сходит с ума. Рассказал бы об этом Мерлину как лучшему другу, и тот, удивленно поправив очки, сказал бы:

— А вы что, рассорились?

«С кем?» — подумал бы Гарри и решил бы, что не сходит с ума — уже сошел.

Настенные часы показывали четыре. Стрелка, дергаясь, отсчитывала секунды. Минута. Две. Три.

Гарри лежал без сна и смотрел в потолок, сложив руки на груди поверх одеяла. Его зрачки расширились, позволяя видеть в предрассветной темноте.

Стоило признать и принять правду. За прошедшие года он влюблялся, был увлечен, очарован, околдован. Его покоряла чужая красота, незаурядный ум, взгляды на жизнь. Он улыбался вампирам и вампиршам, рассыпался в комплиментах, завоевывал и добивался, чтобы потом расстаться, и расставание было таким же легким, как и начало этих отношений. Он выбрасывал их из своей жизни и из своей головы, делал это непринужденно, потому что жизнь длинна и нет смысла её портить чем-то кратковременным и прошедшим.

А сейчас… сейчас не получалось.

Сейчас он был не влюблен.

Просто любил, и в одиночестве дышать было в разы сложнее.

***

День выдался дождливым. Мелкая холодная морось сменялась хлестким ливнем, который заканчивался так же быстро, как и начинался, превращаясь в взвесь влаги в воздухе, от которой одежда становилась противно холодной и тяжелой.

Добраться до резиденции можно было двумя путями: поверху, в автомобиле, с водителем или без, зависело от того, желал ли пассажир видеть кого-то ранним утром, или под землей, если было не лень сперва добраться до ателье на Сэвил-Роу. Второй способ был быстрее, но исключал возможность полюбоваться загородными видами.

Где-то до середины шестнадцатого века Клан — любой Клан — представлял из себя не более чем кучку вампиров, что-то вроде дальних родственников, которые вроде и рады друг друга видеть при встрече, но не особо. Кто-то селился небольшими группами в каких-нибудь замках или селах, кто-то вел жизнь одиночки. Когда охотники выслеживали кого-то из них, то каждый был сам за себя.

Потом ситуация изменилась. Человеческое общество стало как никогда сплоченным, а отшельники смотрелись все более подозрительно. Стоило кому-то бросить клич «Вампир!» — и толпа поднималась, чтобы уничтожить указанную цель.

Где-то тогда они и вышли окончательно на солнце. Оставшийся в прошлом удобный для одиночек, но опасный для клановой системы ночной образ жизни был вычеркнут как неподходящий. Пришлось собраться в группы, выбрать главных, заручиться поддержкой других. В ход пошли накопления за много лет, на которые были построены, основаны, укреплены и защищены резиденции, за которыми закрепилась слава мест, куда допускают только наиболее влиятельных и богатых.

В семнадцатый век они вступили уже цивилизованными, хорошо одетыми, организованными.

Вечером Галахад ложился спать, хотя его организму не особо нужен был сон. Иногда в сновидениях он видел себя, бредущего по полю боя на звук какофонии бьющихся сердец, чтобы оборвать их стук и утолить свой Голод.

В двадцать первом веке, пока люди опасались заговора «масонской ложи» и прочих глупостей, вполне реальный Клан Знати управлял страной. К счастью, это была не работа Гарри Харта. Любые проблемы между вампирами, договоры, уговоры и так далее для него были лучше, чем ссоры в парламенте и другая политическая грязь.

— Гарри! — Мерлин закричал из дальней части коридора. — Я уже собрался тебе звонить!

На Мерлине не было лица.

— Что-то случилось?  
— Да. Нет. Не скажу. Не здесь. Срочно идем вниз.

Мерлин начал говорить, только когда они спустились на минус второй этаж и прошли через дверь, которая открывалась личной картой Мерлина.

В базах Хэмиш Роут числился как «исследователь», на деле сочетая множество разнообразных занятий. Талантливый Мерлин, имеющий достаточно времени, чтобы развить каждый талант до определенного уровня, разбирался практически во всем. Он курировал историков и химиков, мог подсказать в вопросах экономики и так далее. Во всем, что начиналось ниже нулевого этажа, он был царь и бог.

Очень нервный и находящийся в шоке бог.

— Роксана, — выдавил он наконец, когда они зашли в очередной лифт.  
— Что с ней?  
— Я не знаю. Отравление? — он взмахнул руками. — Сначала появились синие жилки. Такие… не знаю. Сначала немного, затем больше. Я взял анализ крови, его проверили. И знаешь что?  
— Травы? — предположил Гарри.  
— Да! Чемерица, несколько видов грибов, еще что-то… — Мерлин приложил палец к замку и открыл дверь. — Последние несколько часов она сидит вот так.

Сидящая в отделенной стеклом комнате Роксана не двигалась, находясь словно в ступоре и не реагируя на раздражители. Её лицо было изукрашено синими полосами, а глаза широко раскрыты.

— Я попробовал первичную регенерацию, но это не помогло.  
— Думаешь, это все дело одних рук?  
— Предполагаю. Нам нужен антидот от этой дряни.  
— Я не химик, — развел руками Харт.

Мерлин ядовито хмыкнул.

— Я тебе не говорил, но мы повторили тот яд, которым тебя подстрелили. И взяли одного проштрафившегося парня, чтобы протестировать его на нем. Пообещали прощение всех грехов.  
— И?  
— Он умер через пять секунд после того, как яд контактировал с его ногой.

Мерлин повернулся к Гарри.

— Весь покрылся похожими жилками, только черными, и умер. Из-за ноги. А тебе оно попало в грудь и голову. И ты жив, даже регенерируешь глаз, хоть и очень медленно. Что такого в тебе есть, чего нет в других? Что-то с твоей кровью. Только не ври мне, хотя бы как старому другу.  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, — выдохнул Гарри.  
— Гарри? Мерлин? Мерлин, ты здесь?

Мерлин бросился к стеклу.

— Роксана? Как ты?

Девушка начала двигаться, осмотрела свои руки, покрытые жилками, и, едва не плача, сказала:

— Я так голодна. Дай мне крови!  
— Сейчас, сейчас.

К выданному через автоматическую нишу пакету она бросилась, словно не ела месяц. Сорвала пломбу, высосала до дна и сказала:

— Мало. Мерлин, еще! Еще хочу!

— Она себя не контролирует, — пробормотал Гарри, дергая друга за рукав.  
Роксана встала и принялась стучать кулаком в стекло — растрепанная, босая. Стекло было достаточно крепким, чтобы выдержать силу вампира, но угрожающе скрипело.

— Я хочу еще! Мерлин! Не заставляй меня умирать от Голода! Пожалуйста, еще! Пожалуйста!

— Жилки, ступор, Голод. Что мне делать? — просипел Мерлин. — Что мне делать?  
— Дай ей моей крови.  
— Что?  
— Я не могу сказать, что в ней, но если это может спасти её, это стоит попробовать.  
— Но ведь это запрещено!  
— К черту запреты, твой птенец может умереть! — закричал Гарри, и его слова тут же подействовали.

***

— Остановись здесь, мне нужно пройтись.

Зонта у Гарри с собой не было, но и простудиться он не рисковал, мог идти, сунув руки в карманы, вдыхая запах сырой земли и палой листвы.

Они спасли Роксану. Гарри сцедил граммов сто своей крови, постоянно расширяя рану скальпелем, а Мерлин отдал её девушке, смешав с человеческой, и потом, пока она облизывала испачканные пальцы, нанес удар ножом, протыкая её насквозь.

Вместе с раной исчезла и синева. А вот сама проблема не исчезла.

Они пытались найти источник заражения, но Роксана почти постоянно была либо в резиденции, либо с Мерлином. Живую кровь она не употребляла, ранений не получала. Единственным вариантом была поездка на остров, но об этом возможно будет расспросить её только после того, как девушка придет в себя.

Просидев в лаборатории до одиннадцати утра, Гарри поднялся наверх, спихнул всю работу на Гахериса и отправился в Лондон.

Людей на улице было немного. Часть из них только-только начала выбираться из своих рабочих каморок на обеденный перерыв. Открывались и закрывались двери кафе и ресторанчиков, Гарри мог понять, что подают в том или ином месте, не вглядываясь в вывески и не читая меню.

Он свернул прочь от оживленных мест и оказался в спальном районе, где из всех достопримечательностей были небольшой супермаркет и множество серых домов, издали похожих на своеобразный улей.

Под одним из таких была сравнительно целая скамейка, на которую он и сел, вытянув ноги.  
Скоро Роксана придет в себя и им придется столкнуться с третьей силой. С кем-то, кто разработал один и второй яд. Нужно будет понять его мотивы, решить, что делать. Если заражение станет массовым, что будет, когда появятся толпы голодных, неконтролирующих себя чудовищ? Всех не упрячешь за стекло изолятора, да и позволить разобрать себя на препараты Гарри не даст. Это была одноразовая акция, потому что это Мерлин, а Роксана заставляет Мерлина радоваться жизни.

— Выглядите чертовски грустно, сэр. Не желаете чего для поднятия настроения?

Не веря своим ушам, Гарри поднял взгляд и открыл рот от удивления.

6.

— Травы? — переспросил Эггси, решив, что его не поняли.

Гарри вскочил, не зная, что ему делать, то ли броситься обнимать пропажу, то ли ударить, чтобы больше так не делал.

— Еще есть ЛСД, да. Ну и по мелочи.  
— Что? — не понял Гарри.  
— Ладно, я понял, — парень поднял руки и сделал несколько шагов назад. — Люди вашего ранга если и употребляют, то что-то получше. Но вы реально выглядели таким грустным, что я…  
— Эггси? Ты издеваешься?

Анвин дернул бровями.

— Мы знакомы?

Пришла очередь Гарри снова впадать в шок. Это все было либо большим и сложным розыгрышем, призванном сперва помучить его, а потом… что потом? Либо чем-то еще более безумным. А может, он просто поехал уже полностью и ему чудится.

— Гэри. Анвин. Ты.

Парень кивнул.

— Я. Но я не помню, чтобы мы пересекались, честное слово.

Гарри сел, буквально упал обратно на лавочку. Он не верил в совпадение. А еще не верил в жестокость Эггси, который не стал бы так над ним издеваться.

Тот помялся секунд десять и сел рядом на лавочку.

— И все-таки, где мы могли видеться? Может, вы еще знаете, когда у меня день рождения?  
— Двадцать второе октября.  
— А вот и нет! — почему-то обрадовался парень. — Шестое сентября.

Он что-то рассовал по карманам и закрыл их на замки. Вытянул ноги и принялся рассматривать кроссовки. Кроссовки были очень хорошо знакомы для Гарри — черные, с «крыльями», третья версия.

От этого было только хуже.

— Вы шпион?  
— Что?  
— Ну, костюм, повязка на глазу, сейчас сорветесь и побежите спасать мир.  
— С чем? С зонтиком?  
— Почему нет?  
— У меня нет зонтика при себе.

Эггси рассмеялся, и это выбило Гарри из колеи еще сильнее.

Потому что в широкой улыбке, такой привычной, по которой он так соскучился, не было привычных ему острых клыков. Только обычные человеческие зубы.

— Нет, я не шпион.  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Эггси. — И не полицейский, полицейские так дорого не одеваются, я надеюсь.  
— Разбираешься в одежде?  
— Ну так. У меня обширный круг деятельности, — улыбнулся парень уже более неловко.

Гарри принялся рассматривать его внимательнее, пытаясь понять, с кем все же имеет дело — с двойником, с тем Гэри Анвином, которого знал, или же, чего отрицать не стоило, с иллюзией.

Этот Эггси, помимо человеческих зубов, обладал старым синяком на скуле и в целом более потрепанным видом. Он был худее, словно не ел нормально уже довольно давно, и с темными синяками под глазами, словно нормально не спал. Эггси-которого-знал-Гарри хоть и работал официантом, любил баловать себя красивой одеждой. Он знал, что с чем стирать и что как носить, порой поучая Харта, который как-то не так завязывал узел именно на этом галстуке. Эггси-что-сидел-рядом за одеждой особо не следил. Те же кроссовки местами облупились и в целом потеряли вид недешевой брендовой вещи. Джинсы не видели утюга, а рукава куртки были порядочно затерты.

— Не прокурор хоть?  
— Нет, почему?  
— Ну, слава богу, — Эггси снова улыбнулся. — А то мало ли.  
— Собираешься меня обворовать?  
— Мистер, я вам дурь пытался толкнуть.  
— А, это, — Гарри отчаянно захотелось почесать глаз под повязкой. — Почему ты этим занимаешься? Ведь можно найти другую, более безопасную работу.  
— Можно, — Эггси пожал плечами. — Я полторы недели проработал в местном пабе.

Гарри проглотил комок.

— И что же помешало тебе работать там дальше?  
— Приперся мой отчим и устроил полный пиздец, за который я отдал всю свою зарплату, — парень нахохлился. — Мистер, не надо меня осуждать. Такие, как вы, рожденные с серебряной ложечкой в жопе, могут изо всех сил пытаться поставить себя на мое место, но нихера не получится.

С другой стороны, у него совершенно отсутствовал местный акцент, и это еще больше запутывало.

— Отчим? — спросил Гарри.

Он не ждал подробностей, но Эггси начал рассказывать. И о придурке отчиме, у которого своя свора таких же нечистых на руку дружков. О матери, которая после смерти первого мужа сперва влезла в долги, а потом не смогла из них выбраться, скатившись по социальной лестнице.

— Она хорошая. Просто глупая и ведомая.

Он рассказал о сестре, которой скоро исполнится два, но она уже все-все понимает, но пока что не грустит по этому поводу. Потому что хорошо быть маленьким, никаких проблем, кроме еды, сна и игрушек.

— Ну, я вам все выложил, мистер Не-шпион. А вы что скажете?  
— Меня зовут Гарри Харт, и я занимаюсь тем, что отвечаю на письма, договариваюсь о встречах и решаю проблемы по мере их возникновения для одной небольшой закрытой организации.  
— Неплохо, — Эггси состроил невпечатленную мину. — И как оно?  
— Ужасно скучно.  
— Я все же надеялся, что повстречал шпиона. А глаза вы как лишись?  
— Мне его выбили арбалетным болтом, — честно ответил Гарри.  
— Нихрена себе.

Эта новость, похоже, окончательно разожгла в глазах Эггси огонь, но он быстро потух, наверняка залитый осознанием, что Гарри Харт — всего лишь случайный знакомый.

И Гэри Анвин вроде как тоже.

Только вот Гарри не хотел терять его из виду.

— Много у тебя там этой гадости?  
— Ну, граммов пятнадцать будет.

Харт вытащил из кармана бумажник и вытащил две пятисотенных купюры.

— Хватит? Я не разбираюсь в ценах.  
— Пф-ф! Это много!  
— Я забираю у тебя все. И настоятельно советую бросать это гиблое дело.

Эггси уставился на деньги.

— Это реально много, мистер Харт. Если что-то нужно достать, то я…  
— У меня другой наркотик, — оборвал его Гарри. — Просто как-нибудь встретимся поговорить еще.

Пакет он выложил на кухне дома. Навис над ним, раздумывая. Надо будет сравнить отпечатки пальцев с него и с… да с чего угодно в этом доме. Если они совпадут, то…

Гарри не знал, что «то». Одно ясно: это не розыгрыш, и от этого он чувствовал себя еще хуже. Потому что если было что-то, что смогло сделать такое с Многоликим, то стоит ждать сюрпризов.

***

Два дня спустя стало известно две вещи.

То, что отпечатки с пакета соответствуют отпечаткам с пульта к плееру (которым Гарри никогда не пользовался).

И что, вероятнее всего, заразилась Роксана во время поездки на остров.

— Вы ушли, мистер Харт, как раз когда кто-то угощал всех кровью, — сказала она. — Пили почти все.

Мерлин отправил запрос в десяток стран, но ответ был одинаков — нет, ничего подобного, никаких синих пятен, все живы и здоровы, насколько это возможно для вампиров, всего хорошего, храни вас Многоликий.

В небольшом кабинете Мерлина на минус пятом этаже — наверное, самой светлой и забитой техникой комнате во всей резиденции, — они устроили временную базу для решения свежих проблем.

— По порядку, — Мерлин постучал пальцами по колену. — На тебя, — он ткнул в Гарри, — совершается покушение, но безуспешное. Логично, что если кто-то хотел бы тебя убрать, он попытался бы еще раз. Но нет, ничего подобного. Все, тишина. Яд есть, антидота к нему нет. Не думаю, что это был эксперимент. Кому ты насолил?  
— Никому я не солил, — буркнул Харт, понимая, что да, логика в словах Мерлина есть, но озвучить правду по-прежнему не мог.  
— Ладно, как скажешь. Потом затишье. Взрыв. Уничтожается, но не сильно, произведение вампирской культуры. Зачем?  
— Чтобы собрать всех в одном месте, — предположила Роксана.

У нее ушло полтора дня на восстановление, но выглядела она даже лучше, чем прежде.

— Еще?  
— Не знаю, — девушка пожала плечами. — Может… может… не знаю, чтобы поменять витражи?  
— Зачем кому-то менять витражи?  
— Да мало ли, что у кого в голове. Не нравятся они кому-то.  
— Ну, может быть. Во время сбора кто-то угощает всех отравленной кровью. Гарри…  
— Я ушел осмотреть здание. Со мной была девушка из американцев, — Харт нахмурился. — Я ей забыл отправить открытку. Найдешь мне адрес?  
— Потом, не сбивай меня. — Мерлин снял очки и начал вытирать их подолом джемпера. — Пьют почти все, но синие жилки появляются только у мисс Мортон.  
— Потому что ей еще и пятидесяти нет. Все остальные приехавшие — те еще старики, там всем было минимум лет сто.  
— Значит, нам надо ждать симптомов в ближайшее время. Надо связаться с парой старых знакомых, которые точно сообщат мне, когда у их старших начнут проявляться симптомы. Тогда наш «злодейский злодей» сделает второй шаг. А пока надо искать антидот.  
— Ты не собираешься вынести этот вопрос на обсуждение? — спросил Гарри.  
— Нет. После того как Артур приказал убить Ланселота, я никому уже не верю. Себе тоже. Так что разбегаемся по каморкам и делаем вид, что все как всегда.

Гарри задержался в дверях, прежде чем уйти.

— Мерлин…  
— Что?  
— Ты видел прежде, чтобы у вампира были человеческие зубы?  
— В длительном торпоре клыки втягиваются, а что?  
— У бодрствующего.  
— Хм, — Мерлин почесал подбородок. — Нет, а что?  
— Я нашел его.  
— Кого? А-а-а… этого. Я понял. И?  
— Все происходящее чертовски странно. Но я попытаюсь в этом разобраться.  
7.

Американская Знать зарабатывала себе на кровь кровью. И еще немного алкоголем. После того как огонь выгнал их с верхних этажей Нью-Йорка в глубинку штата Кентукки, они не растерялись и использовали появившуюся территорию для производства алкоголя, который пьянил людей и крови пьяных людей, которая пьянила вампиров. Рецепт виски, который не придавал крови очень своеобразного привкуса, как другой алкоголь, хранился в строжайшем секрете, а за бутылочку и того, и того продукта приходилось отвалить круглую сумму.

Продегустировать виски, правда, можно было бесплатно, в рамках благотворительной акции помощи донорским пунктам.

Гарри решил, что обязательно посетит штат Кентукки, когда все это закончится. Возьмет Эггси, и они поедут в США, возможно, даже возьмут билеты на какой-нибудь лайнер, а потом поездом, чтобы долго ехать и смотреть на природу. Будут обсуждать какие-то глупости, перепробуют всю возможную местную кухню.

Они отправили открытку Джинджер Эль вместе. Эггси, вызвавшийся помочь, перерыл, наверное, все, что нашлись в продаже в магазине с типографией, отметая бесчисленные Биг-Бены и Тауэрские мосты, сфотографированные с одного и того же ракурса.

— Это открытка, она как бы из Лондона или из Великобритании? — не выдержал он в конце концов.  
— Второе.  
— Ну вот так бы сразу! — обрадовался парень и выудил из стопки карточку с Стоунхенджем. — Вот! То, что нужно!

Гарри подписал её, прислонив картонку к какой-то колонне.

«Джинджер Эль, с наилучшими пожеланиями. Галахад, третий из трех».

Подглядывающий Анвин фыркнул, но ничего не спросил.

Надвигалась буря. Гарри чувствовал её приближение, неумолимое и неотвратимое, как смерть, которая, даже отстроченная вампиризмом, придет за всеми в одеяниях из праха и пыли. Сгущающиеся облака темнели, заворачивались спиралью, ветер крепчал. Мерлин, все более нервный с каждым днем, ходил темнее этих туч, не зная, за что браться — за яд или за статистические данные и прогнозы. Гарри и Роксана пытались помочь ему чем могли, но если девушка проводила с ним двадцать четыре часа в сутки, то Гарри малодушно сбегал, чтобы урвать себе несколько часов общения.

Они встречались с Эггси почти случайно. То недалеко от Роули Вэй, то почти в центре города, то в парке, где Гарри выгуливал Джей Би. Собака едва не описалась от счастья, когда Эггси принялся чесать его за ухом.

— Красавец! Как его зовут?  
— Джей Би.  
— Сокращено от…  
— Не знаю, честно говоря, — Гарри покачал головой. — Это изначально не моя собака.  
— Оу. Ладно, нарекаю тебя Джеком Бауэром! — радостно провозгласил Эггси, и Джей Би опрокинулся на спину, подставляя живот, чтобы его почесали тоже.

— Вы мне нравитесь, — сказал Эггси, когда они покинули здание почты и расположились на какой-то недоломанной вандалами скамейке в ближайшем парке.

Гарри почувствовал, как его медленно бьющееся сердце ухнуло вниз.

— Я понимаю, что это выглядит… глупо. Вы меня старше, да и социальные слои у нас разные. Черт. Но я давно ни с кем не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Да. Я чувствую себя хорошо как никогда.

С момента их первой встречи он стал выглядеть еще хуже. Кожа стала еще бледнее, синяки под глазами — темнее. Он постоянно мерз, и Гарри хотелось запахнуть его в свое пальто.

— Вот так вот. Не говорите ничего. Я уже взрослый мальчик, да и терять мне нечего. Если вы уделите мне еще несколько часов своего времени, я решу, что все было не зря.

Сказать, что у Гарри есть для него вся вечность, Харт не смог.

Полусотенная купюра сверху названной суммы сделала чудо — белье в снятой в каком-то средненьком отеле было действительно чистым и свежим, а комната — проветренной.

У Гэри Анвина четко просматривались ребра, и в целом он был намного худее, чем Гарри запомнил. Родимые пятна на бледной коже смотрелись ярче. Крестообразный шрам на спине, наоборот, посветлел.

— Где ты заполучил его? — спросил Харт, очерчивая пальцами зарубцевавшуюся кожу.  
— Не знаю. Еще в детстве. Мать отмалчивается, а я не очень расспрашивал её.

Многоликий никогда не терял головы. Даже на пике, срывая голос, он все равно следил, контролировал ситуацию, смотрел из-под ресниц.

Гарри знал, что делать, помнил, как помнят алфавит или таблицу умножения где-что-как, что сменит тональность стона, что отрезвит. Он почти не думал о себе, упоенно превращая чужое тело в кисель, в бессвязно стонущее существо, способное только хвататься за него цепкими, как семена сорняков, руками, льнуть, требуя еще, хотя куда больше. Мягкое, податливое тело с отключенным разумом. Содрогающийся комок удовольствия.

Гарри обнял его, гладя по спине, пока Эггси приходил в себя, выныривая, как с большой глубины — медленно и плавно, чтобы не умереть от кессонной болезни.

— Офигеть, — просипел он. — У меня такого еще никогда не было.

Эггси коснулся усыпанной наливающимися цветом следами шеи и фыркнул. Обычно подобные следы исчезали сразу, но сейчас не спешили.

— Желаете перекусить, мистер Харт?  
— Нет. Заказывай, если хочешь.  
— Пиццу?  
— Что угодно, хоть шведский стол.  
— Две пиццы? — глаза Эггси загорелись еще сильнее.  
— Хоть и три.

Курьер постучал в дверь спустя полчаса. Влезший в джинсы Эггси расплатился и забрал коробки. Изображающий римского патриция с помощью простыни Гарри попробовал один кусок, отметив, что что-то похожее уже ел.

— О боги, наверное, я получил в награду светлую полосу напоследок.

Эггси ел, словно не видел еды неделю. Кусок за куском две больших пиццы исчезли в нем, словно их и не было. Коробки опустели, и он аккуратно закрыл их, чтобы потом выбросить.

— Хорошо, но мало, — сказал парень с сожалением.  
— Ты не похож на человека, который только что столько съел.  
— Есть такое, — согласился Эггси. — Я постоянно голоден. Ем и все равно худею. Без толку.  
— Ты обращался к врачам?  
— Нет, конечно. У меня есть интернет. Я и так вам скажу диагноз, мистер Харт, — он растянул губы в гримасе и повернулся к окну.

Такие глаза Гарри уже видел.

У Роксаны Мортон на видеообращении к клану Знати.

Глаза человека, которому уже нечего терять, который прошел все стадии принятия, укоренился в смирении, устал бороться, согласился со своей участью. Глаза медленно умирающего, знающего, что умирает, принявшего этот факт. Встречающего смерть как старого друга.

— Ты…  
— Это, вероятнее всего, какая-то онкология, мистер Харт. Только не надо меня жалеть. Не я первый, не я последний. Вы и так сделали мою жизнь лучше. Пусть все так и будет.

Он подарил ему еще одну улыбку.  
Без клыков.

8.

Гром грянул двадцать второго октября.

Мерлин, ожидавший новостей о том, что кто-то из французских Художников или японских Нищих явно заражен, получил совершенно другие.

О том, что заражены все.

Лица почти всех проклятых оказались покрыты синими жилками, как и их руки и прочие части тела, а в почтовом ящике клана появилось одно новое письмо с вложенным видеофайлом, который заставил Мерлина громко и нецензурно выругаться и схватиться за голову.

Все было хуже, чем он ждал. Намного.

Он бросился к забытому на столе телефону, но тот зазвонил сам, едва Мерлин взял его в руки.

— Гарри, у нас чрезвычайное…  
— К черту все! Бери Роксану и едь ко мне домой!  
— Ты в курсе, что в опасности все?  
— Да мне плевать! — Мерлин никогда не слышал прежде, чтобы у Галахада был такой голос. Абсолютное отчаяние, умноженное на досаду и панику. — Пожалуйста. Это очень важно.

— Надеюсь, это действительно важно! — сказал Мерлин, толкая дверь в дом.

Дом неподалеку от Глостер-Роуд, принадлежащий Галахаду последние лет сто, выглядел так, как мог бы выглядеть разум его хозяина изнутри, если бы таковой был зданием. Ремонт, сделанный довольно давно, но отлично сохранившийся. Винтажные тканевые обои, латунные дверные ручки, резная деревянная мебель — каждый стул, стоящий как крыло самолета. Множество рамок на стенах — непримечательные пасторальные картинки, смысл которых был понятен только самому Галахаду. Фотографии. Картины. Газетные вырезки, привязанные к каким-то датам. Книжки, такие старые, что разбирающиеся люди дрались бы за них насмерть. Бабочки, бабочки, еще бабочки — любовно приколотые булавками, подписанные, отмеченные, нескромная коллекция вампира-лепидоптеролога-любителя, который нашел в этом занятии смысл жизни лет тридцать назад и там же его потерял.  
И рядом со всем этим, как фанат «Стартрека» на средневековой реконструкции легенд сэра Мэлори — мелочи. Чашки, выбивающиеся из ансамбля изысканного фарфора. Плакат рядом с подлинным полотном Уотерхауса. Яркая куртка.

Чужой след, видение мира другого вампира.

— Гарри?  
— Я здесь.

Мебель в зале была сдвинута, словно кто-то освобождал себе место для маневров и делал это в большой спешке. В поле действий остался только кофейный столик, заставленный посудой и пакетами с кровью — все грязное, один стакан разбит. Декорации к артхаусному фильму с элементами ужасов.

В кресле рядом, укрытый по шею пледом, находился Гэри Анвин.

— Что случилось? — спросил Мерлин, кивая непривычно растрепанному, в испачканной рубашке с закатанными рукавами Харту.  
— Он умирает.  
— То есть? От отравления? А жилки?  
— Нет. От голода.

Находящийся без сознания Гэри Анвин дернулся и едва не упал. Ртом у него пошла кровавая пена. Гарри уложил его обратно, вытер влажным полотенцем.

Мерлину показалось, что тот сейчас заплачет. Роксана закрыла лицо руками.

— «В плюс». Не подходит, — вздохнул Гарри и принялся открывать новый пакет.  
— Как долго он не ел?  
— Вероятнее всего, с того дня, как меня подстрелили.  
— Почему он не впал в торпор?  
— Потому что… не знаю. Все выглядит так, словно он стал человеком, но не полностью. Да, это звучит глупо. Да, так не бывает.

Гарри приподнял голову Эггси за подбородок и аккуратно влил в приоткрытый рот несколько десятков грамм крови.

— «В минус».

Харт поставил рядом со столиком другое кресло и устало сел в него.

— Я нашел его не так давно. Он не узнал меня, и зубы… у него обычные зубы. И постоянный голод, понятное дело, человеческой едой не наешься…  
— Ты уверен, что это именно он?  
— Как думаешь, я узнаю того, с кем прожил несколько лет в одном доме? — вскинулся Гарри. — Да, это он.

Он взлохматил и без того растрепанные волосы порывистым нервным жестом.

— Я пробую по одной группе крови. Какая-то обязательно должна подойти. Он не может умереть. Я не могу позволить ему умереть.

Гарри проглотил комок, стоявший в горле.

— Мерлин, помоги мне. Придумай что-нибудь.  
— Есть предположения?  
— Гипотезы. Это выглядит так, словно… не знаю, словно его обманули. Околдовали. Он считает, что живет в заднице Лондона с неблагополучным семейством. И… ох черт.

Гарри бросился к исторгающему из себя очередную порцию крови парню, спасая его от падения.

— И минус тоже. Осталась четвертая.  
— Это не работает, — оборвал его Мерлин.  
— Еще осталась одна группа, она должна…  
— Это не работает, Гарри! Это ему не поможет! В его желудке кислота, как у людей, она реагирует на щелочь в крови, он выблюет все, что ты ему дашь! Он должен был впасть в голодный торпор еще месяц назад, но не сделал этого! Прекрати его мучить!  
— Тогда скажи мне, что мне делать! — закричал на него в ответ Гарри.

Он сгреб бесчувственное тело вместе с пледом, прижал его к себе, как ребенок прижимает к себе околевшего щенка, отказываясь признавать, что тот больше не будет бегать за ним и выпрашивать конфеты.

— В этот же день в прошлом году мы были Дублине, отмечали его день рождения. А теперь… Что мне делать?! Я сделаю все что угодно! Что его спасет?! Вот это главный блядский вопрос моей жизни!  
— Тебе остается только молиться.  
— Некому молиться, Мерлин! — Гарри уткнулся лицом в чужое, непривычно прохладное плечо. — Вопрос…  
— Что?  
— Вопрос.

Он словно окончательно сошел с ума. Гарри рухнул обратно в кресло вместе с телом, сбив при этом кофейный столик, с которого с звоном посыпалась посуда.

— Вопрос. Точно. «Ответ в битом стекле». У меня есть вопрос и есть ответ. Битое стекло, — принялся бормотать он, прокручивая в уме уничтоженные витражи. Правитель, Воин, Нищий, Монах, Художник, Охотник, Безумец, Плут, Невеста. Плащ, флаг, маки, клюква...

Клюква.

— Роксана, — выдавил Гарри. — Беги в Теско, здесь близко. Принеси клюквы. Все, что найдешь. Что угодно, лишь бы это была натуральная клюква.

Девушка выбежала, не задавая вопросов.

— Клюква? — спросил Мерлин.  
— Да. Я забыл, понимаешь, он говорил мне, когда мы были на острове, а я забыл, — Гарри закусил губу. — О том, что когда дела совсем плохи и ни человеческой крови, ни какой-нибудь животной не достать, то можно прожить на клюкве. Она не полностью, но утоляет Голод. Жить стало слишком просто, и об этом все забыли. И я забыл.

Клюквенный сок не повторил судьбу крови — Гарри влил в Эггси целый стакан, почти с восторгом отметив, что тот стал дышать чище и чаще, буквально в руках становясь теплее.

Он уложил его на диван и укрыл пледом.

— Теперь только ждать. Что случилось у тебя? — он обратился к Мерлину. — Проявились зараженные?  
— Да. Почти все. В смысле совсем все, кто пил донорскую кровь.  
— Ты не синий.

Мерлин фыркнул.

— Потому что я предпочитаю «из горла», — он нервно хохотнул. — Но это половина беды. Дал о себе знать виновник всего этого.  
— И?  
— Она назвалась Поппи.

Мерлин вытащил из кармана флешку и подошел к телевизору. Включил его в сеть, поколдовал над настройками. Экран засветился и показал желтый круг.

— Дорогие мои проклятые!— произнес женский голос на фоне. — Вы все меня знаете и не знаете одновременно. Я представлюсь — зовите меня Поппи. Сегодня знаменательный, знаковый для всех нас день — двадцать второе октября, праздник, старый как мир.

— Старый как мир, — Мерлин нажал паузу. — Мир.  
— То есть? — Гарри поправил плед и вернулся к телевизору.  
— Ашшер считал, что мир был создан двадцать третьего октября в четыре тысячи четвертом году до нашей эры. Она говорит о двадцать втором. Может, это как-то связано.  
— Ашшер был вампиром?  
— Не знаю.

— В честь этой очередной годовщины я приготовила сюрприз — всем. А точнее — новый, лучший, мир, который мы построим вместе с вами. Но, как известно, пока кланами правит куча князьков, у нас ничегошеньки не получится. Клановая система устарела, дорогие мои. Пришло время нововведений, и я сделала первый шаг, убрав религию. Оставим в прошлом все эти глупые верования в Многоликого.

Многоликий мертв.

А мы с вами пока что вполне живы.

Изображение сменилось, показав четыре застекленных комнаты, в которых находились вампиры — в каждой по одному.

— Как вы наверняка успели заметить в зеркале, на ваших лицах появились интересные элементы декора. Да, милые мои, вы отравлены! Вы выпили зараженной крови, прошел инкубационный период, и — вуаля! — первый симптом. Я называю его «голубая лихорадка», которая медленно, но уверенно повредит ваши вены, сделав их хорошо и своеобразно видимыми.

Камера показала крупным планом первого вампира, изукрашенного синими полосами.

— Вторая стадия — паралич или же «частичный торпор». Ваш организм попытается бороться с отравлением, но у него не получится. Он попытается впасть в торпор, чтобы переждать плохие времена, но у него тоже не получится.

Второй вампир, с пустыми глазами. Роксану передернуло.

— Третья стадия… ох, мое любимое! Голод, неконтролируемый, неутолимый, бесконечный Голод, который заставит вас всех выйти на улицу и показать свою истинную сущность всему миру. Кровь станет вашей единственной целью, и это будет замечательно.

Третий вампир, молодая девушка с короткими белыми волосами, билась о стекло и скалила зубы.

— Можно было бы здесь и остановиться, для достижения моей цели достаточно и этого. Но всегда ведь можно договориться!

Камера сместилась на последнюю комнату. В ней к находящемуся в ступоре вампиру подошел некто в белом и, влив в рот содержимое небольшой ампулы, привел в обычное состояние без жил и прочего.

— У меня есть противоядие. Много противоядия — хватит на всех. И вы можете его получить абсолютно бесплатно. Надо всего лишь сделать одну ма-а-аленькую вещь.

На экране снова появилось изображение кольца.

— Во-первых, ваши главы кланов — все-все-все должны приехать на всем известный остров ко всем известному храму. Я не обещаю, что они оттуда вернутся, но да и зачем они нам теперь? Во-вторых, клановая система отменяется. Никакой Знати, никаких Монахов и прочих, мы все вампиры, а значит, равны. В-третьих, принимая мои условия, вы соглашаетесь подчиняться мне, и я веду вас к процветанию. Ну или вы отказываетесь, начинаете массово и неконтролируемо убивать людей и после все равно приходите ко мне, чтобы я что-то сделала с тем, что вы наделали. Мои цели будут достигнуты в любом случае.

Я даю вам на размышления двадцать четыре часа. Время пошло. Тик-так.

Видео закончилась. Находящийся в каком-то из шоковых состояний Гарри не сразу заметил, как лежащий на диване Эггси сел, сбросив плед на пол.

— Эггси? Эггси! — он бросился к нему. — Как ты?  
— Паршиво, — пробормотал тот. — Много дел. Надо… убить одну рыжую стерву. Давно надо было убить её. Еще тогда надо было её убить, черт подери.  
— Ты о ком?  
— О ней, — он мотнул головой, указывая головой на телевизор. — Пои… пин… чертова Невеста.

Он встал, опираясь о Гарри, и, шатаясь, пошел в сторону выхода, не обращая внимания на шокированные взгляды присутствующих.

— Ты знаешь, где она?  
— Сейчас… сейчас знаю. Она в Лондоне. И больше никогда его не покинет.

Переглянувшись, Гарри, Мерлин и Роксана бросились за ним следом.

9.

Привалившись боком к стоящей почти у самого входа машине, Эггси вытянул руку в сторону, коротко бросив «Ключи», и Мерлин, крайне ревностно относящийся к любым своим вещам, не понял почему, но достал связку из кармана и отдал.

— Эггси! Стой! Я поведу, ты не в лучшем состоянии.

Парень завис на долю секунды и кивнул.

— Ладно, — и побрел к пассажирскому месту.

Заняв сиденье, он привалился лбом к стеклу и закрыл глаза, кажется, даже на короткое мгновение потерял сознание.

— На юг, — сказал Эггси. — На юг, и я скажу, когда свернуть.  
Гарри, не задавая лишних вопросов, завел мотор.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? — спросил Мерлин, когда они выехали из переплетения улочек на более-менее широкую дорогу.  
— Я сам до конца еще не все понимаю, — Гарри втопил педаль газа, пользуясь тем, что дороги в это время еще не особо загружены.

Просидев с запрокинутой головой минут пятнадцать, Эггси открыл глаза и начал разминать шею. Он посмотрел на нервных пассажиров и на хмурого водителя. Из его взгляда исчезла некая… наивность, которая поселилась на короткое время его бытия как Гэри Анвина, торговца наркотиками, парня, который уверен, что у него рак. На дне голубых, почти синих глаз, непривычно больших на исхудавшем лице, плескалось что-то, что лично Харт не желал идентифицировать. Что-то древнее, как жажда крови.

Как сам мир, по мнению Ашшера.

Как воплощенное Проклятие.

Кто-то вроде Доминики был бы в восторге.

— Что с твоим глазом? — спросил Эггси.  
— Шальной арбалетный болт, — Гарри улыбнулся, счастливый слышать знакомый голос. — Ничего, он восстанавливается, но медленно. Когда я снимал повязку в последний раз, там уже была часть глазного яблока.  
— Какой-то яд?  
— Да, что-то из трав.

Эггси шумно втянул воздух.

— Это случилось в тот день, когда я… исчез?  
— Да.  
— Ла-а-адно. Разберемся с этим вечером, — он указал влево, веля свернуть. — Должен признать, тебе идет.  
— Всегда мечтал побыть пиратом.  
— Что мешало?  
— Да как-то не срослось. Постоянно что-то мешало, а потом они исчезли.  
— А я плавал. Лет пять, наверное. Потом мне надоело постоянно сцеживать кровь из врагов, чтобы не касаться их грязных шей, и я сошел на сушу, — Эггси мечтательно усмехнулся. — Ну и спать в гамаке, конечно, сомнительное удовольствие. Так, теперь снова влево.

Они выехали к огражденной территории какого-то небольшого склада. Выбравшись из машины, Эггси отогнул руками часть металлических ворот, сломав замок, и с грохотом отодвинул их в сторону.

— Поппи! — закричал он, остановившись метрах в десяти от входа, движением руки велев остальным держаться позади. — Милая моя, иди-ка сюда! Я знаю, что ты там!

Открылась дверь, выпустив наружу красивую женщину без возраста, совершенно не похожую на изображение на уничтоженном витраже с Невестой. Невеста с витража была брюнеткой, а не рыжей и вполовину не такой красивой.

— Ты жив, — выплюнула она.  
— Не твоими молитвами. Я вообще удивлен продуманности и почти успешному исполнению твоего плана.  
— Один мой знакомый Нищий предсказал «проклятому, с крестом, но без веры» смерть от голода, — она ядовито улыбнулась. — К сожалению, я, выходит, не приложу к этому руку. Как жаль. Ты так быстро нас нашел.  
— О, это было просто. Обычно я абстрагируюсь от этого всего, — Эггси помахал рукой возле головы. — Но сейчас оно на меня нахлынуло с новой силой, никак не могу свыкнуться снова. Я знаю, где ты, и где остальные, и где твоя собачка.

На сцену вышел второй человек, короткостриженый угрюмый мужчина.

— О, а вот и твоя собачка. Не думал, что ты дойдешь до того, чтобы создавать гулей. Что ты ему пообещала?  
— Неважно, что мне пообещали, — тот напрягся.  
— Наверное, диаблезировать сотню-другую тысячелетних стариков, — предположил Эггси и тут же обломал его: — Прости, парень, тебя обманули. Гули не могут стать вампирами, твоя хозяйка думала, что ты выстоишь против меня, но ошиблась. В тебе достаточно её крови, чтобы сделать… ой, зачем ты бьешь себя?

Мужчина нанес себе удар своей же правой рукой, расквасив нос. Затем еще один. На асфальт брызнула кровь, подкрасив занесенные ветром на территорию склада желтые листья. Роксана вцепилась Мерлину в рукав.

Она пересекалась с ним не так уж и часто. Просто в один прекрасный момент мистер Харт, всегда занятый и какой-то беспредельно уставший от своей ужасно долгой жизни, буквально расцвел и начал улыбаться, прекратив засиживаться в резиденции клана до поздней ночи. А потом появилась и причина — парень внешне её возраста с довольно обыденной, плохо запоминающейся внешностью, который однажды сунул ей в руки коробку с коричной булочкой, залитую ореховым кремом по самое не могу, которая, будь Роксана еще человеком, убила бы её фигуру полностью. Роксана его потом иногда выручала, «отбивая» у охранников, которые не желали пропускать парня дальше ворот.

Мерлин как-то пожаловался, что «любовь двадцать первого века у Гарри какая-то беспредельно банальная», и, как теперь поняла мисс Мортон, секрет крылся в том, что Мерлин чуть больше, чем остальные, забывал о нем.

Как делали все, кто видел лицо Гэри Анвина, если он не желал обратного.

Видимо, жалостливое «Я к мистеру Харту!» было не более чем игрой на публику.

А вот то, что происходило сейчас, было настоящим.

Взмахивая рукой в такт ударам, которые наносил себе гуль, под едкие комментарии Гэри Анвин улыбался. Он выглядел ровно так, как изображают в фильмах вампиров, которых потом обязательно победит измученный судьбой и людьми главный герой с пронзительными глазами будущего святого. Кровожадные, жестокие твари, способные на все. Проклятие в чистом виде, откуда бы оно там ни взялось, откуда бы ни пришло.

Достаточно признать, что эмоции, вызвавшие жажду крови из темных глубин небытия, были достаточно сильны и принадлежали именно ему.

— Сломался мальчик, — сказал Эггси, когда после последнего удара тело упало на асфальт. — Это за глаз мистера Харта.

Поппи вскинула подбородок.

— Ты не изменился. Ты все тот же мой ночной кошмар.  
— О, я тебе снился? — Эггси присел и стер с виска умершего каплю крови, задумчиво слизнул её с пальца и скривился.  
— О, еще как. Ты испортил лучший день в моей жизни. Знаешь, как я ждала его? Ты убил моих гостей. Ты обратил меня. Ты сломал позвоночник моему жениху, — она горько скривилась. — Я закрываю глаза и вижу, как снова и снова разгрызаю себе запястья, чтобы влить ему в рот своей крови, а это не работает! Не работает!

Она сорвалась на крик, и Гарри, никогда не замечавший за собой ни малейшего таланта к любого рода провидениям, почти увидел то, о чем она говорила.

Обезглавленные гости и музыканты в лужах крови. Испачканные красным цветы.

Теплая ирландская осень, закончена подготовка к зиме. Всего вдоволь, год был хорошим.

Невеста в наряде из кожи и ткани, испачканная, рыдающая — она думала, что умирает еще несколько минут назад, а сейчас жива, хоть и не понимает своего нового облика.

И тот, кто пришел мстить.

Кто облизывает окровавленные руки и смеется.

— Потому что я не могу обращать мужчин! Все, что я смогла дать Чарли Хескетту, которого ты только что хладнокровно убил — продлить его жизнь. Потому что вы… — она указала на стоящих позади Эггси вампиров. — Представители клана Знати не дали ему становление! Вы оставили его умирать!

Она одарила их презрительной гримасой.

— Вы только и умеете, что портить людям жизни. Я должна была прожить мою короткую, счастливую жизнь. Родить детей. Состариться. Умереть в окружении родных. А не… а не это вот!

Он добавила уже тише:

— Я хотела убить тебя, но потерпела неудачу. Я хотела изменить устрой — и тоже не преуспела. Чего ты молчишь, давай, съязви что-нибудь, как всегда!

Эггси фыркнул, без налета ярости он выглядел так же, как и раньше — очень уставшим и больным. Мальчишка с множеством лиц.

— Ты ведь знала, что битвы не будет. Здесь никого нет, а твои подельники забудут все, что нужно забыть, чтобы я до них не добрался. Это — все это — было красивым способом самоубийства. Я подумал над произошедшим и сделал вывод, что весь твой план сработал только потому, что тебе повезло. Ты внушила мне, что я человек, нашла мне людей с такой же фамилией, которых я считал своей родней. Все это прокатило только по одной причине — потому что где-то в глубине души я хотел считать себя им.

Он бросил взгляд на замершего Гарри.

— Тем более что есть те, кому везло рассмотреть эту мою часть. Но сейчас ты прям-таки раскрыла мне глаза, — он подошел почти вплотную к замершей, словно завороженной, вампирше. — То, что я отрицал все эти года. Я — чудовище. Я — Многоликий, — он оскалился, и присутствующим показалось, что клыков у него вдвое больше, чем должно быть. — И сейчас я бы перекроил тебе память и отправил бы страдать дальше, но ты сделала большую ошибку. Ты причинила боль тому, кого я люблю.

Гарри ни до этого, ни после не видел диаблеризации вампира. Волосы Невесты поседели, кожа высохла, и она не пеплом — пылью развеялась в руках Эггси.

Который, резко посвежевший, словно хорошо отдохнул, вытер руки о джинсы и словно ни в чем не бывало сказал:

— Все, список закрыт, — и направился к замершим присутствующим.

— Эй, отомрите. Или вам тоже мозги прополоснуть? Я не кусаюсь! — он указал на склад. — Противоядие там. Черт подери, оно состоит из водки с каприфолью, серьезно?! И еще, Гарри…  
— Да? — спросил Харт, наверное, наименее из всех Высокородных шокированный происходящим.  
— У тебя много денег на счету?  
— Ну, тысяч девятьсот будет, если в фунтах…  
— Отлично! Можно их у тебя одолжить? Я верну, пойдет, если золотыми самородками? Или слитками, но за слитками придется переться в Францию, хочешь в Францию?  
— Зачем тебе столько?  
— Мне нужен дом! — Эггси покосился на уходящих в сторону склада Мерлина с Роксаной. Те, видимо, решили, что спасение вампиров важнее всех разборок мира вместе взятых. — Я все объясню чуть позже. И пончик. Мне нужен тот пончик, которые делает тот индус на рынке. Гарри, так что?  
— Все что захочешь. Только не исчезай больше.  
— Это была одноразовая акция. Фиг ты от меня впредь избавишься! — Эггси направился к машине. — У тебя был шанс от меня сбежать, и ты его потратил. Вызовем такси?  
— Вызовем. Такое чувство, что тебя не особо беспокоит яд и прочее, — хмыкнул Гарри, доставая телефон.  
— У меня сейчас такая каша из чужих воспоминаний в голове. Ты знал, что, оказывается, она узнала меня по голосу тогда, в зале суда? Вот же ж я мистер бездарное палево! А вообще… Они… — Эггси показал на вампиров. — …уже взрослые дети, чтобы держаться за мою штанину. Пусть сами разбираются, а у меня… у нас. У нас еще много дел.  
— Все что угодно, только дай мне сменить рубашку.

Эггси окинул его взглядом, осмотрел себя, наконец-то понимая, что оба они выглядят очень так себе и вряд ли двум испачканным в крови подозрительным типам что-либо продадут, и согласился.

Они действительно купили дом — небольшой, но в хорошем районе, со свежим ремонтом и кованым балкончиком. Сделку Гарри провернул в рекордные два часа — все бумаги были подписаны и перекочевали к нему в небольшую папку.

Затем он стал свидетелем почти семейной сцены, которую наблюдал через стекло в дверях паба, куда Эггси вошел для того, чтобы бросить тяжелый пивной бокал в голову какому-то мужику, подраться еще с пятью и вывести прочь заплаканную женщину, которую они вместе с её дочерью и привезли к новому жилью.

Она потом разрыдалась еще пуще, обнимая Эггси, который неловко хлопал её по спине.

— Мам, ну мам. Ну успокойся, все хорошо. Я же обещал увезти тебя от этого придурка. Я просто не думал, что получится так быстро.

Гарри попытался слиться с пейзажем и чувствовал себя так, словно подсматривал за чем-то очень личным.

— С днем рождения, кстати, — сказал он потом, когда на Лондон начали опускаться сумерки.  
— Ох, точно! — хлопнул Эггси себя по лбу. — Насыщенный денечек сегодня, я уже и забыл. Отметим позже? Поедем куда-нибудь?  
— Джей-Би тебе этого не простит. Только он соскучился больше, чем я.  
— Значит, мы организуем ему друга. Назовем его… мистер Пикуль! Вот сейчас и… — Эггси рванул в сторону.  
— Уже поздно, зоомагазины закрыты! — окликнул его Гарри, но парень уже исчез.

Ему осталось только ждать, стоя под осыпающимся листвой кленом, когда Эггси вернется вместе с щенком керн-терьера и заверением, что оставил деньги возле кассы. Новоявленный мистер Пикуль трясся от холода, и Гарри пришлось снять пиджак и завернуть щенка в него.

— Пошли домой, — сказал Эггси, почесывая украденного пса за ухом.

И они пошли домой.  
Эпилог.

К вечеру Текила окончательно перестал злиться, что его смена, какой ужас, выпала на Хэллоуин. Да, обидно, конечно, что вместо того, чтобы пойти оттянуться в какой-нибудь клуб в костюме, конечно же, страшного, но обходительного вампира (образ очень подходящий для знакомств на одну ночь — дамочки так и падают к ногам, давая доступ к телу и к шее), он проторчал весь день на работе, улыбаясь всем подряд и предлагая поучаствовать в благотворительной акции. Акция непростая — только так вы можете абсолютно бесплатно получить полный бокал эксклюзивного виски, недоступного для обычной покупки. Взамен — какая мелочь — сдайте триста грамм крови. Нет-нет, сначала выпейте. Все стерильно, не беспокойтесь. Знакомьтесь, этого парня зовут Виски, он все устроит.

За смену Текила внес в отчетность чуть больше двадцати литров крови, которая, разлитая по бутылкам и законсервированная, будет стоить баснословных денег. Как оказалось, алкоголь — та вещь, по которой вампиры соскучились больше всего.

Уже стемнело и стали хорошо видны праздничные гирлянды, развешанные по всей территории предприятия «стейтсменов». Текила отправил к Виски еще одну молодую пару в костюмах и налил виски в последний чистый бокал. Стоило закругляться, тем более что еще есть возможность успеть ухватить себе ночного куража, и он оглянулся в поисках подходящей жертвы.

Та нашлась почти сразу.

Молодой парень лет двадцати четырех, с интересом принявшийся слушать о уникальном алкоголе.

— Не продается? Совсем-совсем?  
— Такова рекламная акция. Он был создан специально для поощрения благотворительной сдачи крови. Вы получаете карточку и можете приехать сюда, чтобы отведать его снова по истечении трех месяцев.  
— То есть просто сдать кровь? А если кто-то болен?  
— Тогда ему пришлют извещение об этом, согласитесь, неплохой бесплатный анализ.

Ну не скажет же он, что побочным эффектом виски есть обеззараживание сданной крови.

Парень заинтересованно поднял бокал, рассматривая содержимое на свет, и Текила почувствовал, что его согласие у него в кармане, а сам парень на крючке.

Почти.

Был.

К ним подошел мужчина в пиратской шляпе с черной повязкой в руках. Текила почти расстроился — он не предполагал, что парень окажется кормовой базой для другого вампира. Вампир посмотрел сперва на Текилу, потом на парня, сжал губы и велел:

— Гэри, улыбнись.

Парень улыбнулся, так широко, что стали видны его клыки, которые повергли Текилу, в первый раз обознавшегося в этом плане, в шок.

— Простите. Мы ищем Джинджер.

Текила указал в сторону административного здания, и «пират» поволок Гэри за собой.

— К Многоликому все, — буркнул Текила. — Мне надо отдохнуть.

Он принялся собирать брошюры и бутылки и совершенно не заметил, как мальчишка отсалютовал ему наполовину пустым, уведенным из-под носа бокалом.

Также Текила не знал, что у этих двоих сегодня будет веселая и немного пьяная ночь.

Действительно, куда ему?


End file.
